


oh baby, just stay like that (look into my eyes)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: exo pwp [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Dirty Talk, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Happy Chansoo Day, Invasion of Privacy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Rough Body Play, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Subspace, a butt plug and a dildo, age gap, but a small one, but i tried, but its okay kyungsoo doesn't mind, but like, chanyeol makes a mistake, d/s dynamics, fade to black sex scene, mild scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: His face felt hot, hands shaking slightly as he tried to finish his homework. He knew that it was stupid of him to sit in his usual spot, but some part of him was hoping that Kyungsoo wouldn't be there. He was wrong, of course, and as soon as he sat down he knew he was screwed. Kyungsoo and his friends all sat at the same table, at the same time nearly every day. Why would he suddenly not be there now? ‘Wishful thinking, I guess.’ He held in his shiver as he shakily pulled out his folder, starting on his homework for his anatomy class.or a ChanSoo pwp that is way to long for no reason





	1. I can’t deny it, I keep falling (this strong attraction)

**Author's Note:**

> omfg this story took me MONTHS to frick fracking finish  
> I'm posting the first couple chapter for ChanSoo Day  
> but the rest'll probably be finished sometime this week  
> this is pretty freaking self indulgent tbh and while I have had a second opinion, im still human and can make mistakes so please go easy on me  
> im rlly excited to finally finish this so there may be editing/grammar mistakes due to the wonkyness that can be ao3  
> not really any plot and it's _stupidly_ long for literally no reason  
> ChanSoo is near and dear to my heart (and honestly this also helps me cope with the whole enlisting thing even though it rlly isn't a big deal it kinda came outta left field and left me freaking REELING but whatever)  
> and i've always wanted to write a chansoo ever since i started posting, so here i am, a year later finally posting this crap
> 
> enjoy and leave kudos n comments if you did ^^ (hint for the next one: baekchen & rough sex ;))  
> the title and chapter titles come from [Spotlight by VAV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDiuHqslR2Y) ( i rlly need to remember to credit the songs for my titles smh)

Chanyeol listened as Kyungsoo rummaged through his closet, stomach fluttering with anticipation as he waited for him to leave. Kyungsoo followed a predictable pattern throughout the week: ignore Chanyeol, stay out all night and come back at some ludicrous hour when Chanyeol was waking up for his morning classes, only to hog the shower for a good thirty minutes before grunting some form of ' _Hello_ ’ to a droopy-eyed Chanyeol.

That schedule was no different this time around, although Kyungsoo was leaving a little earlier than usual. Chanyeol didn't think much of it. Kyungsoo was both a predictable and unpredictable force that couldn't-- _wouldn't_ \--be contained in one set box. Chanyeol had learned that pretty quickly when he saw the younger perfectly cook up a delicious meal with nothing but a can of tomato sauce, a half opened pack of pasta and some onions and spices wearing a ratty grey t-shirt and light blue boxer shorts. It was both surprising and slightly arousing to witness, although he had chalked up that last feeling to being attracted to Kyungsoo in general rather than his ability to cook, though that also was a point in his favor.

He heard the door creak open and he didn't hesitate to speak before Kyungsoo could leave.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” He mumbled, expecting no response as he flipped a page in his manga. Even if Kyungsoo had only directly spoken to him a handful of times--the times in the morning didn't count because Chanyeol was still sleepy and he couldn't really respond back--he still liked to be nice and say goodbye. After all, you'd never know when it would be the last time you see someone. 

There was a slight pause in footsteps, door hinges creaking loudly in protest. Confused, he turned around in his swivel chair. His eyes widened when he spotted Kyungsoo halfway out the door, eyes staring directly at him as his mouth curled into a small smirk.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” he responded, low voice resonating deep inside Chanyeol's body as he walked out of their shared room, the lock clicking loudly in his absence. He placed a hand over his heart, cheeks heating up as the sly little quirk of his lips replayed over and over again in his mind. ' _Goodnight, Chanyeol._ ’ He shuddered, pleasant tingles traveling from his scalp to his toes. He always had a thing for voices, but Kyungsoo's had depth, a certain low, rumbling timbre that never failed to make his stomach clench. He lightly traced random patterns on his thigh, idly contemplating whether or not he should indulge in his... _playtime_ or not. He bit his lip, glancing at the clock as he unconsciously clenched down on the plug stretching his ass open. 8:06. It was a bit early--he actually had _homework_ to complete after he allowed himself to finish reading up on the latest volume of One Piece--but the heat beginning to pool in his stomach was starting to become unbearable. He let out a tiny sigh, cock stirring to life as he spread his legs. ‘ _Why not? The survey isn't due until Thursday, so I have at tonight to...relieve some stress. It's not like I actually have someone here to help. What, am I gonna do, call Kyungsoo back here to help me out?_ ’ He snickered at the thought, the burn of arousal fading a little as he let himself laugh. There was no _way_ Kyungsoo would ever be interested in him. Even as he laughed, however, a huge part of him wished that Kyungsoo was interested. 

While Kyungsoo practically ignored Chanyeol's very existence, Chanyeol couldn't do the same. He found himself watching Kyungsoo whenever he spotted him outside of their dorm. Kyungsoo was as expressive as a stone statue when in class, but with his friends, he allowed himself to smile and laugh and be a normal college student. The small glimpses he saw of him intrigued Chanyeol. The more he saw different sides of Kyungsoo--the soft, squishy side, the cute, playful side, the domineering side--the more he felt his crush grow. It was both terrifying and exhilarating to experience. He knew Kyungsoo never thought twice about him, and while it hurt to think about, it was okay. It was only a silly little crush, after all. He'd eventually get over it. He told himself that every day but somehow, even _he_ knew he was lying to himself about it.

He was still hesitant on actually doing something, however. He really did need to turn in that survey, and all he really wanted to do that night was take a nice, long bubble bath and sit down to binge watch some anime while he gorged himself on takeout. And while his plans sounded nice, there was this itch under his skin that was begging--aching for something _more_.

He'd been on edge all day and Kyungsoo _actually_ making the first move when speaking to him set off sparks inside of him he couldn't explain. He sighed, fiddling with his sweater as he shifted in his seat. He let out a small noise when his dick rubbed the fabric of his boxers, hips jerking up unconsciously to find more friction. He shivered, biting his bottom lip as the plug drove sharply against his walls. He swallowed. ' _Oh, why the fuck not. It's not like Kyungsoo will be back anytime soon._ ’ He threw his shirt off, trailing his hands slowly down his chest before slipping his boxers off. He shivered again, cool air making goosebumps appear over his skin. He kept one hand tugging his nipple ring, the other lightly stroking his cock.

He kept teasing himself, keeping his touches feather-light as he tried to work himself up. Usually, he could get maybe two orgasms if he started out slow, but for some reason, it wasn't working. Maybe it was the tension he'd been feeling all week between him and Kyungsoo, maybe it was the stress of finishing his homework on time, or maybe he was getting tired of his parents hounding him for a boyfriend to take home whenever they called. Whatever it was, it was making him feel irritated rather than satisfied. He tried to drown his growing annoyance by switching to his other ring, but that only served to aggravate him more.

The teasing became too much after a few more minutes and he decided to say ' _fuck it_ ’ and started speeding up his hand. He moaned, throwing his head back as his hips canted upwards into his fist. The burn from his dry hand made his stomach clench, a low groan escaping his lips at the slight pain. Sparks of pleasure traveling up his spine made him more reckless than usual, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. _This_ \--this is what finally settled his annoyance into something close to satisfaction. Now, he was wet enough for the slide to be easier. The slick, messy sounds his hand produced as it rubbed faster and faster over his dick only served to strengthen the knot in his stomach, his toes curling as he scraped his thumbnail along the slit. ' _Chanyeol._ ’ He jerked, Kyungsoo's voice echoing in his ear as he gripped himself tighter, the fingers twisting his nipple ring left his chest to toy with the stainless steel plug stretching his hole open. It definitely wasn't the biggest he owned, but it was his favorite one to use since it had a pretty, lilac colored gem embedded in the base. He let out another whimper, the tension in his stomach tightening the faster he stroked himself and the harder he pushed the plug in and out of his ass. He could feel he was on the edge, could feel his thighs cramp up to an almost painful degree, could feel his balls draw up tight and back arch could practically _taste_ his release but-

But it still wasn't enough.

He groaned, throwing his head back as he refrained from stomping his feet like a child; no matter how much he wanted to. ' _Seriously? I can't fucking come now of all times?_ ’ He sighed, slowing down his hands and letting the knot in his stomach unwind down to a manageable degree. Even if he wasn't as near the edge as he was before, his cock was still aching and was a bright, angry red. He bit his lip. ' _I thought I could get off like this, but…_ ’ He swallowed. Kyungsoo's expression and voice sending a wave of heat through his stomach as he recalled the way he looked at him before he left. He tilted his head forward, eyes landing on the neatly tucked in covers on Kyungsoo's bed. He felt sick just thinking about it. What kind of pervert fucking gets off on their roommate's bed? But Chanyeol didn't particularly care if he was labeled a pervert or not at the moment. He was just so desperate to get off, to get this _feeling_ out of his system so he wouldn't just fall to his knees in front of Kyungsoo and _beg_ him to fuck his ass into next week-

Even if the goal was for Chanyeol to get fucked by Kyungsoo at some point during the year, he wouldn't be _that_ shameless, no matter how much his dick begged him too. There was nothing wrong with asking for sex, but Chanyeol didn’t want to seem as desperate as he was. Nor did he want to embarrass himself further by getting rejected, and possibly punched in the face. He didn't know if Kyungsoo swung that way, or swung any type of way at all. Who knew how he'd react? Just imagining the possibilities had Chanyeol going soft.

He could deal with this tiny bit of shame rather than a black eye, broken heart and a bruised ego.

“I'll just...make sure I don't make a mess…”

**\---**

His dick bobbed up and down as he moved, one hand tugging his head back while the other gripped his hip and pushed him against the dildo suctioned to the wall. His eyes were half-lidded, spit trailing down his chin as he pulled his hair hard enough for his scalp to tingle. He whimpered, the sound slightly choked because of the thick, black collar buckled around his throat just shy of too tight; exactly how he liked it.

If he closed his eyes, it would almost feel like Kyungsoo was fucking into him right now. The scent of his cologne, body wash and natural musk was all around Chanyeol, and honestly, he would've come alone from his smell if he didn't want to drag it out for himself. It made him feel like an even bigger creep, but somehow, that only heightened his excitement instead of diminishing it. He tugged at his hair again, his hips jerking when another bolt of pleasure trailed down to his stomach, making the knot slowly twist into a tight coil.

He'd been like this for a little over half an hour now, fucking himself back onto the wall, knees sinking into the covers of Kyungsoo's bed. He laid out a towel earlier, the slightly scratchy fabric rubbing his knees raw. He wasn't gonna risk even getting the _tiniest_ bit of fluids on his bed, and the slight pain only made his orgasms even more enjoyable. 

The first was with his bullet vibrator turned to the highest possible setting as he rutted against his towel, knees spread out as far as they could go. He toyed with his nipple rings then too, coming so fast that the burning itch from before cooled down to a low simmer. He let himself bask in the small afterglow, lightly tugging at his newly dyed hair--a mix of lavender and baby blue--as he laid flat on his back. He was basically spread out in his own mess, but he wasn't too bothered by it. After a little while, when he checked the clock he saw it'd been at least ten minutes, the burning itch came back and his cock slowly stiffened. 

He kept the vibrator the second time around, burying his face into Kyungsoo's pillows as he breathed in deeply. He was surprised to find out that worked even better than before, the itch settling down to a low burn as he drove the vibrator in and out of his raised ass.

It made him feel filthy, like some horny teenager who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. The second time felt like the hardest, even if barely anything came out when he was done. Honestly, he would’ve packed up for the night if he didn’t get another whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent as he tried to regain his breath. This time around, he wasn't surprised his dick got hard again fifteen minutes later, face still buried in Kyungsoo's pillowcase. Actually, he felt a small little thrill go through him because of it. He’d only ever let himself have two in one night, and having three orgasms was something he hadn’t prepared himself for.

That wasn’t going to stop him, though, and he grabbed the supplies he needed to complete his experience; his favorite collar that he bought for himself on his nineteenth birthday, a dildo you could stick to the wall that was just as long as he was and the last ingredient that usually left him in floaty, warm bliss--a tube of fake cum that you could attach to the dildo.

' _You like it when I pull your hair, huh baby. Like it when I fuck you so hard your pretty skin gets all bruised up._ ’ He imagined Kyungsoo's voice, low growl sending shivers down his spine and making him falter when rocking back. ' _Like it when you take in Daddy's cock, hm? Like it when I use you as my little cockslut?_ ’ Kyungsoo hissed. Chanyeol let out a whimpered ' _yes_ ’, his cock jerking as another spike of heat settled in his lower back. He gripped his hip tighter, pushing himself back hard enough for him to feel the dildo high in his stomach. He let out a small scream, more drool slipping from his lips as he let his hair go. ' _That's it, baby. Work your ass back on Daddy's cock._ ’ Kyungsoo groaned, and Chanyeol did as he was asked, slamming his hips back faster. He'd been avoiding his prostate the entire time in order to build up his orgasm, but that simple thrust, replacing his own hands with Kyungsoo's in his head, only made the coil tighten to a nearly painful degree, toes curling so hard that his feet started to ache. He shakily reached for the pump to the dildo, purposely aiming for his prostate now as he rocked back. 

' _Almost, almost, almost…._ '

‘ _Come for me, Chanyeol. Come for Daddy._ ’ Kyungsoo growled in his ear right as he landed on his prostate. He let out a loud wail, his vision whiting out as a few warm drops of cum landed on parts of his chest. His body shook uncontrollably, legs slipping out from under him. He barely remembered to actually pump the fake cum from out of the dildo, the sensation of warmth filling up his sensitive ass only making his orgasm _that_ much more intense.

He shuddered, landing face first into his own mess as he let his body take in the aftershocks. He was out of it for a few moments, limbs trembling as he tried to catch his breath. He frowned, the cum quickly cooling against his skin making him feel gross. He unbuckled his collar and tossed it away from him as he forced himself to sit up. He wanted to pass out right then and there, but he knew that when he did, he wouldn't be waking up. So instead, he grabbed his plug and carefully slid it inside of him, hissing at the oversensitivity of his hole. It may have been gross of him to want to keep the fake cum inside but he enjoyed feeling full. Besides, he would clean himself out in the morning, so it wouldn't be too bad. 

He pulled the dildo from the wall, grabbing the tube of fake cum and lube and tossing it next to it. After wiping himself off and wrapping his things in the towel he laid out, albeit, a little sluggish and somewhat unfocused, he dumped it into his closet and pulled on his oversized shirt. He could feel his eyes droop, chest warm and satisfied as he slid under his covers. In the back of his mind, there was something telling him that he forgot to pick up an important piece of his _playtime_ equipment but he was too tired for it to register and he drifted off to sleep.

**\-------**

His face felt hot, hands shaking slightly as he tried to finish his homework. He knew that it was stupid of him to sit in his usual spot--honestly it was stupid of him in general to _sit_ because he woke up late today and he didn't have time to take out his plug from last night and it was rubbing places inside of him just _right_ and the fake cum was still in there too and it was so so warm and it was _too much too early_ \--but some part of him was hoping that Kyungsoo wouldn't be there. He was wrong, of course, and as soon as he sat down he knew he was screwed. Kyungsoo and his friends all sat at the same table, at the same time nearly every day. Why would he suddenly not be there now? ‘ _Wishful thinking, I guess._ ’ He held in his shiver as he shakily pulled out his folder, starting on his homework for his anatomy class. Kyungsoo's gaze was practically burning holes into the back of his neck, stomach twisting itself into knots as he tried his best to ignore it. He swallowed, shading his eyes with his hair as he tried to make himself smaller. 

He wasn't exactly scared. Not really. The feeling churning in his gut was a mix of embarrassment and arousal instead of fear. He knew Kyungsoo had an intensity few could match up to, and sometimes he caught his roommate looking at him, but never...never like _this_. ‘ _Am I really…getting turned on right now?_ ’ He covered his face with his hands, inhaling deeply to try and settle the butterflies in his stomach. He really shouldn't be getting off to someone just staring at him, let alone his own _roommate_ \--nevermind the fact that he sort of already got off to him last night. But he couldn't help it when his stupid crush wouldn't go away. And not only did he pull off the whole ' _bad boy_ ’ vibe well--leather jacket, silver chains, and rings, tight-fitting jeans that made his ass look _amazing_ , fingerless leather gloves and even a fucking _motorcycle_ \--he also had the looks to complete it. Thick eyebrows, dark hair that curled over his even darker eyes in the _best_ way, full lips, voice deeper than the ocean and a jawline to fucking _die_ for; who wouldn't be weak in the knees for him? He was fucking hot as hell.

' _Why is he staring so hard? Did he...did he find out I...in his bed? I didn't leave a mess, did I? I know for sure I woke up in my own bed this morning..._ ' Chanyeol swallowed, dragging his hands down his face as he stared down at his lap. His face turned an even brighter shade of red when he saw his crotch. He immediately dropped his book bag on top of his thighs, burying his face into the top.

“Oh my God! Oh my God. _Oh my god_.” He whispered, mortification crawling up his spine as he brought his legs together. ‘ _Oh my god._ ’ He shifted, biting back a small whimper when the plug moved inside of him and swished around the fake cum, his cock twitching weakly against the fabric of his underwear. The plug inside of him was definitely the reason for his boner, but he still felt embarrassed. He knew that it wasn't just the plug stretching him open that made his dick twitch to life, and that was somehow _worse_ than wearing one in public. So not only did he have an exhibition kink, but a voyeuristic one too? ‘ _I’m not entirely opposed to exploring those two kinks, but right now isn't a really good time to be discovering them!_ ’ He thought, semi-hysterical when his erection only grew the longer he felt Kyungsoo's stare on him. He jumped when a heavy thud landed on his table.

“Hey, how did your classes go-” Yifan cut himself off and Chanyeol wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

“Channie? Are you okay?” He asked softly, hand coming up to run through his hair. He whimpered.

“No. Honestly can I just throw myself off a cliff right now?” He squeaked. Yifan made a confused sound, walking around the park table to sit next to him. He seemed oblivious to the group dressed in all black sitting just a few tables away. Chanyeol didn't know how Yifan couldn't feel them looking, especially his two neighbors literally eyeing him up and down like he was the first meal they've had in weeks, but he wished he could have his level of ignorance. Yifan wasn't stupid by any means, but he got so into his own head or worried about others that he forgot his surroundings. Chanyeol was the complete opposite, always too preoccupied with the people around him to fully recognize what he himself was doing. Somehow, their oddness balanced one another out and they saw fewer accidents--both for them and other people--happen around themselves.

“What do you mean? Are you sick? Is it your homework?” Chanyeol shook his head, the tips of his ears feeling too warm as he raised his head.

“Is it your roommate?” Chanyeol flinched, hiking his shoulders up near his ears as Yifan smiled slightly.

“I see. What happened with Kyungsoo then? You two fight or are you moping because you still can't get a reaction outta him yet?” he asked, flicking Chanyeol's ear when he tried to avoid Yifan's gaze.

“I'm not moping! I just...just…” Chanyeol struggled to find the words to describe his, uh, _predicament_. Yifan patiently let him find his voice, humming a senseless song under his breath as he casually leaned on his fist.

Chanyeol pensively stared at his best friend, noting his red-rimmed, puffy eyes. He was momentarily distracted by it. ' _Did he spend the night watching dramas on his laptop again? He really should've cleaned his face if he did. His eyes look terrible and he sounds like he needs a cough drop. Honestly, if I didn't know him any better, I'd say he got a good dicking last night or something._ ’ He snorted to himself, eyes traveling from Yifan's face to the wooden table only a few meters behind him. His face turned an even darker shade of pink when he made eye contact with Kyungsoo, quickly averting his attention back to Yifan.

“Kyungsoo is staring at me and I got hard because of it.” He winced at his wording but he didn't know how else to say it. His sentence was probably not the one Yifan was expecting, evident by the way his eyes widened and he sat up straight.

“Well…that is a problem.” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Chanyeol felt his ears burn, giving an awkward chuckle back. It was silent for a few moments, Yifan thinking and Chanyeol trying to get through his professor's dumb survey. It was a weekly check up on whether or not he visited any shelters lately to look at their animals. He had only gone to a couple and was deciding on which animal to talk about. He finally decided on the cute little beagle, Honey, he looked at on Monday. He had nearly all of the questions done when Yifan rubbed his shoulder. Chanyeol looked up and was greeted by Yifan's stiff but sympathetic smile.

“Don't worry bud. If you need me to, I'll help you get out of here.” Chanyeol felt his shoulders relax, giving him a smile as he nodded. He jotted down a few more things before responding to him.

“Thanks, Fan.” Chanyeol could always count on Yifan to help him out without any judgment. He knew his struggles, after all, and wouldn't make fun of him or treat him like a weirdo. It was why they were such good friends, really. ' _Although...I still can't even mention the plug holding fake cum in my ass to him. Even thinking about it makes me feel like such a degenerate._ ’ 

“So is Kyungsoo still staring? Because the two lasers being shot into my back tell me he is.” He mumbled, eyebrows raised when Chanyeol snorted.  
“No, that's probably _your_ neighbors giving you bedroom eyes from across the courtyard.” Yifan rolled his eyes, a small blush highlighting his cheeks as he subtly looked behind him. He flinched, turning back around with a small exhale of ' _fuck_ ’. A flush now spread down his face and to the collar of his shirt, the bright red drawing attention to the multiple hickies decorating his neck. He felt his smirk get wider. ‘ _Maybe he did get fucked last night. I can't believe I didn't notice ‘em before._ ’  
“Oh, well.” He started off, avoiding Chanyeol's look as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“It's nothing, well, not really. I mean...we just, kinda...had sex last night?” He said, shrugging in what he thought was a casual way, but was obviously forced. Chanyeol had to bite back a squeal.

“That's great, Fan! At least one of us achieved our goal this year.” He laughed, trying to ignore his aching dick as he gave Yifan's fingers a squeeze. He was overjoyed for his friend, already knowing that he had a much better chance of hooking up with his hot neighbors than he did with his own roommate.

“Thanks, Channie.” He mumbled, a shy smile on his face as he squeezed back.

“It seemed like they were very _thorough_ last night, hm?” He teased, laughing when Yifan only looked confused. “Dude, your neck looks like a fucking warzone. And your face and the sound of your voice implies that you've either had a _major_ crying fest, or you had a... _fulfilling_ night.” Chanyeol poked one of the dark bruises decorating the side of his throat, chuckling when Yifan's face turned an even darker shade of red. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

“I bet they fucked you good, huh. But how good? Did they spit roast you or did they fuck you at the same time? Did you fuck one while the other one fucked you? Who was a dom between them: Baekhyun or Jongdae? Or were they both doms? Were they both _switches_? C'mon, Fan! Give me _details_!” He stage whispered, dodging Yifan’s embarrassed slap with a loud laugh. The unexpected move jerked the plug in him around and he held back a grimace as he froze, back arching slightly and hands gripping his pants. He slowly relaxed his body, swallowing back the moan that wanted to bubble out of his throat.

“Shut _up_! Look, I am not telling you the details of my sex life!” Yifan protested, wilting a bit under Chanyeol's raised eyebrow. “Okay, I won't tell you about my sex life _in public_. Just be patient if you want to know so badly.” He said, eyes avoiding Chanyeol's stare as he raised a hand to his neck. 

Chanyeol pouted, but nodded his head, shifting to rest his cheek against his palm. “Alright, alright. But you _better_ tell me later after we order some pizza. Tonight's a night for celebration after all!” Chanyeol smiled, Yifan grinning back.

“Why wait? It's not like we're doing anything now. I told you I'd help you get out of here anyway.” He asked and Chanyeol nearly said yes to his proposal, but unfortunately, he _really_ needed to finish his survey. That and the slightly bumpy ride--Yifan loved to give him piggyback rides and that was no doubt his solution for Chanyeol's current _problem_ \--would probably get him to cream his pants and he definitely didn't wanna explain _why_ he did.

“Maybe later. I really need to finish this assignment by tomorrow afternoon or Professor Lee will have my head. And besides, something's telling me that those two _really_ wanna talk to you.” He smirked, toying with his sweater sleeve as he pointedly jerked his head behind Yifan. He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his spiked up hair. The black was a good look on him, but he wondered if Yifan would change it silver like he said he would. ‘ _It would definitely make him look paler than he already is. Though...it would bring out the pinkness of his lips. Hmm, maybe he should dye it silver._ ’

“Ah, you think so? Well, if they need to, I’ll be where I’m usually at; in my bed asleep. Text me when you wanna leave and I can put in the order before you come over.” He gave Chanyeol a small smile before slinging his pack over his shoulder. Chanyeol gave one back as he watched Yifan walk towards the bus stop. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw Jongdae and Baekhyun get up and follow him, arms wrapped around one another. They looked like some sort of four-legged monster with how close they were walking, and he idly wondered how Yifan fit into their dynamic. He turned back to his paper, filling out the rest as he got lost in his thoughts. ‘ _I know Yifan is a total sub, but what are Jongdae and Baekhyun? I could definitely see them both as switches, but who knows? They seem so versatile, they could honestly be doms and I wouldn't be surprised_.’ He grinned to himself, twirling his pen in his fingers as he rested his chin on his palm.

He was actually pretty hungry, and he could _really_ go for a slice of pineapple pizza. He looked over, trying to see if the bus arrived yet. He couldn't see the bus stop exactly, but the bus always rounded the corner in front of the park before picking up people. ' _Hopefully, those two didn't jump him yet. I wanted to at least-_ ’ His train of thought stopped when made eye contact with Kyungsoo. There was a glint in his eyes that made his stomach tingle with excitement. His eyes widened when Kyungsoo shot him an uneven smirk, standing up from his bench with a savage sort of grace that reminded Chanyeol of a wolf. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, legs closing when his softening boner instantly sprang to attention. 

His ears felt hot, mouth parting open as his knees pressed tightly together. His pulse raced, stomach flipping nervously as Kyungsoo took his time in walking over to Chanyeol, a confident swagger to his step. His mind was whirling, trying to come up with different reasons as to _why_ Kyungsoo was coming over and _why_ he looked at him the same way Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at Yifan when they followed him.

If he was being honest, he expected Kyungsoo to continue ignoring his existence like he usually did, but for some odd reason, he was just...watching Chanyeol. Almost like he was waiting for something to happen. But Chanyeol didn't know _what_. It had been driving him up the wall the entire day, seeing as they shared a few classes together. It was a bit odd because Chanyeol was looking to be a veterinarian and as far as he could tell, Kyungsoo wanted to be a mechanic. But them sharing the same anatomy class was the _least_ of his concerns at the moment. Kyungsoo was now close enough for him to see the faint stubble lining his upper lip. It only made him look even sexier to Chanyeol, licking his bottom lip when Kyungsoo's eyes trailed up and down his figure. He didn't know how to feel, body heating up the longer they shared eye contact but fear making his lungs wheeze with every breath. 

' _Does….does he know..?_ ’ He gulped, stomach twisting into tight knots as Kyungsoo slowly walked closer. He could barely look at him, shame burning his cheeks red. Not only had he fantasized about him, but he fucking got himself off on his _bed_. It was beyond fucked up. And what's even worse was...that a small, very small part of him wasn't ashamed at all. In fact, he would relate the feeling to...arousal. ' _God, I'm so fucked up._ ’ 

But as Kyungsoo stopped in front of him, he could barely recall the shame he felt. Kyungsoo's presence had always been heavy; all consuming even when Chanyeol was thinking of or doing something else. He had this magnetic pull that automatically drew Chanyeol's attention to him. And that attention was more often than not something that sent Chanyeol spiraling deep into his fantasies. So now, staring into his dark eyes, all he could think about was Kyungsoo's hands wrapped around his hips, fingers gripping his hair painfully tight, tongue licking into his mouth, teeth biting at his shoulder, stubble leaving burning red marks across the expanse of his skin, cock pounding him so hard that he could feel it in his _throat_ \- 

"I think you might've left something in my bed last night.” He said as he reached into his jacket pocket. Chanyeol felt his blood run cold, his boner instantly softening and his face no doubt turning a sickly shade of pale as Kyungsoo pulled out his collar. 

He dangled it casually between his fingers, stance nonchalant and smirk still on his face as Chanyeol tried to form words to say _something_ , although he wasn't entirely sure what he'd say. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a strangled whimper, fingers gripping his knees so tight that he heard them _crack_. Kyungsoo's smirk surprisingly softened into a small smile, body fitting itself right between Chanyeol's legs as his hand curled into his hair, other hand holding the side of his neck. Chanyeol instinctively jerked back from his touch, the cool buckle from his collar digging into his throat, but Kyungsoo's hold on his neck and hair were practically immovable. 

“Shhh, relax, Chanyeol.” He soothed, lightly scratching his scalp. He didn't realize he was beginning to hyperventilate until Kyungsoo said something, his lungs struggling to take in air as he slightly shook. He didn't understand why Kyungsoo was so... _calm_ right now. If he was any normal person, he'd be fucking furious; disgusted with Chanyeol because what he did was _wrong_ and incredibly perverted and really _not_ okay- 

“Shhh, Chanyeol. I need you to take in slow breaths, hmm? Can you do that for me?” He asked, running his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol was still confused, but the twinkle in Kyungsoo's eyes and smile on his face made him feel safe and his words made him wanna listen so he did as he was told, taking in slow, deep breaths. He did so a few more times, his shaking eventually stopping and heart rate returning to a semi-normal state. He found his hands were clutching Kyungsoo's jacket like a lifeline, but if he didn't seem to be bothered by it, neither would he. 

“You feeling better now?” Kyungsoo asked, the collar still pressed against his pulse. Chanyeol swallowed, nodding his head as he kept his eyes glued to Kyungsoo's chest. ' _He has such a nice body. He's small, definitely smaller than me, but he's so thick that it doesn't even matter how tall he is. He could probably hold me down pretty easily too_.’ He swallowed harshly at the thought, fingers digging into Kyungsoo's jacket as he tried to keep his face free of color. Kyungsoo chuckled, fingers gliding through his hair one more time before he yanked his head back. Chanyeol gasped, hands automatically gripping his waist as he stared wide-eyed at Kyungsoo. 

“Look at me when I speak to you, okay?” He whispered, leaning close enough that Chanyeol felt his warm breath brush against his lips every time he spoke. Chanyeol let out a small squeak, nodding his head as he was forced to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Good boy. You must have questions for me, yes?” He mumbled, finger tracing the outline of Chanyeol’s lips. He found himself unconsciously nodding his head again, blushing when he felt the stares of people walking by. 

“Then follow me. It'd be better if we talked back at our room.” He said, pressing his thumb against Chanyeol's bottom lip. Chanyeol swallowed, parting his lips as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. 

“O...okay.” He stuttered out, watching Kyungsoo back up enough to let Chanyeol move. He slipped Chanyeol's collar into his jacket pocket, and he made a mental note to get it back later. ' _He...he really has my collar in his pocket right now…!_ ' He didn't know if the feeling swirling in his stomach was excitement or dread, but he chose not to dwell on it as he stood up; keeping his gaze down as he hurriedly shuffled his things into his backpack. His body was moving on autopilot, mind racing as he struggled to get a handle on his emotions. ' _So...he isn't...mad? But why? And why was he so...so…_ ’ He blinked when a hand settled on his lower back. Kyungsoo was so... _bold_. It was making Chanyeol feel weird things in his stomach the more he let Kyungsoo get away with touching him. He wasn't against it at all, more like... surprised that he was acting that way. Kyungsoo seemed keen on interacting as little as possible with people, Chanyeol included even if they were roommates. The only ones he let casually touch him were his friends, and even then he had seen him put them into headlocks or give them a smack across the head whenever they got too touchy. It was just...odd. 

“You ready?” Chanyeol sucked in a breath but nodded, shyly ducking his head when Kyungsoo gave him a crooked grin, keeping his hand where it was as they walked back to their dorm. 


	2. your brightness captivates me even more

Chanyeol was expecting to have the dreaded conversation when they got back, but he was surprised when Kyungsoo just told him to make himself comfortable, shedding his jacket and swinging it over his chair. Chanyeol was momentarily distracted by the bare skin of his arms and the enticing view of his back. He traced his eyes over the swell of his bicep, the broadness of his shoulders, the dip of his waist and the supple looking curve of his ass. He felt his pulse quicken, his body feeling hot as he shamelessly continued to stare at Kyungsoo. He was so engrossed in his staring that it startled him when Kyungsoo turned to look back at him.

“You're tense. I don't want you so worried that you completely close up on me now.” His lips twitched upwards when he caught Chanyeol's stare. He nodded, blush permanently staining his cheeks as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He clenched his teeth when the plug inside of him moved, letting out a shaky exhale when he felt the fake cum in his ass swish around. He had honestly forgotten about the stupid piece of metal on his walk here. His mind was too distracted by the warmth of Kyungsoo's palm and his heady, masculine scent. The confidence he possessed when he guided Chanyeol up the stairs mixed with his alluring smell kept his mind fuzzy and blank; blindly trusting that Kyungsoo was walking him back to their apartment. 

It was an extreme and dangerous reaction, he knew. Letting himself float aimlessly in his head while he trusted someone else was a stupid choice, but he couldn't help it. Kyungsoo was so captivating; so... _distracting_ that it only felt natural to trust him. There was a rush for him too, surrendering control like that. It was dizzying, letting himself be guided while he retreated into his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to make of the feeling, but he knew it wasn't an unpleasant one. That feeling, however, soon shattered when he glanced down at his lap. He froze, his cock bulging out loud and proud from his tight jeans. ' _Shit._ ' He hurriedly stretched the bottom half of his sweater down over the tent in his pants, wrapping his arms around his middle as he tried to will away his boner. Unfortunately, it wasn't working as successfully as he'd hoped it would.

“You hungry?” Chanyeol went to decline--he really was but he didn't think he'd be able to stomach anything at the moment--but his stomach answered for him with a loud growl. The tips of his ears turned pink, but Kyungsoo didn't seem to care, snorting softly while pulling out his cellphone to call in a pizza.

“What do you want?”

“Um...just pineapple with extra cheese.” It was silent for a few moments. Kyungsoo gave him a look that he couldn't really decipher as he held his phone in one hand and a pizza menu in the other. He fought back the urge to squirm, looking away from Kyungsoo's face to avoid his stare.

“You like pineapple on pizza?”

“Uh, is that a bad thing?” He looked back at him, chewing on the inside of his lip as he waited for his response. Kyungsoo's serious facade broke and he let out a loud laugh. The sound made Chanyeol want to melt into a sticky pile of goo and he quickly felt his cheeks turn a shade of red that could rival Yifan's favorite hoodie any day. He felt like he was blushing way too much around Kyungsoo. ' _He's...he's just so fucking precious._ ’ Kyungsoo's eyes had scrunched up slightly around the edges, his pink lips curled into the cutest smile he'd ever seen. Chanyeol let out his own laugh if only to stop himself from cooing out at his adorable smile. He didn't think Kyungsoo would appreciate being called cute right now.

“No, it's actually fantastic that you said that. I seem to be the only one who enjoys such fine delicacies.” He joked dryly, dialing up the number. Chanyeol let out another laugh, leaning back on his hands as he watched Kyungsoo. He checked to see if he was showing, but thankfully, his boner seemed to have gone down to a half chub. 

“I'm glad we have such good tastes! If you didn't like pineapple pizza, I might've needed to find a new roommate.” He shook his head in mock seriousness, grinning when that got a chuckle out of Kyungsoo. He grew quiet once the pizza place picked up, eyes trailing down the slope of Kyungsoo's jaw as he talked lowly into the phone.

' _He's honestly so beautiful. Pretty lips, large eyes, sexy ass body...like holy shit how can someone be so fucking gorgeous. I sound fucking ridiculous, but he's just so…_ ’ He pouted, unable to find the words to describe Kyungsoo. He was beginning to think his crush was something deeper when he was trying to wax poetic about Kyungsoo's attractiveness. He felt his cock twitch when Kyungsoo shifted, the muscles of his back flexing through the tight, black sleeveless shirt he wore. He had to swallow back his whimper when his eyes trailed down his back to his ass. The fabric hugged it just right and Chanyeol suddenly had the urge to squeeze it. He bit his lip, sitting back up to run a hand through his hair. ' _I’m being silly. I really need to focus on keeping my hard on hidden when the source of said hard on is literally right in front of me._ ’ He sighed, blinking when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. Chanyeol shook his head, an embarrassed smile stretching his lips as he waved a hand in dismissal. Kyungsoo stared at him for a minute longer before shrugging. He mumbled something into his phone before he removed it from his ear and hung up.

“The pizza will be here in about an hour.” He informed, plopping onto Chanyeol's swivel chair and rolling himself over to the bed. Chanyeol nodded, opting for a smile as Kyungsoo stopped in front of him. He flinched when their feet bumped into each other and immediately pulled his legs closer to the bed.

“S..sorry.” He laughed, feeling too big in his body as he hunched over. Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, giving him a small smile.

“No worries.” Chanyeol nodded again, fingers curled over his knees as he tried to calm himself. Before, there was an ease to the air surrounding them. But now, now he could feel his previous nerves rear their ugly head. 

So there they sat; Kyungsoo casually twisting in Chanyeol's desk chair and Chanyeol avoiding any and all eye contact with Kyungsoo as he tried to keep him from noticing the state of his lower regions. He knew Kyungsoo was trying to give him some time to gather himself, sitting in his chair to give him some space, but he didn't exactly know how to do that. His thoughts were all over the place, heart beating in his chest to an almost painful degree as he struggled to keep his panic in. It also didn't help that he was having a hard time keeping his hormones in check. Kyungsoo's smell--a mix of sandalwood and soap that was positively _addictive_ \--was making it hard to keep his thoughts coherent enough for their conversation. The plug currently stuffed in his ass wasn't doing him any favors either, moving anytime he shifted even the _tiniest_ bit. It was maddening to try and keep in his small noises, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Kyungsoo knew _exactly_ what was going on, but chose not to say anything about it. He wouldn't be surprised if he did, but he couldn't decide whether or not the heat in his stomach was anxiety or horniness.

Kyungsoo had _said_ that he wasn't mad, but that didn't mean much when Chanyeol still felt guilty. And when he tried to speak, apologize for his mistake, it felt like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had done something really gross and messed up, and he was just waiting for Kyungsoo to put him out of his misery and _say_ something already. He couldn't take the silence anymore. He felt like he would go insane if _someone_ didn't talk, and was getting ready to blurt out something-- _anything_ \--himself when Kyungsoo finally opened his mouth.

“I'm not mad you know. About you masturbating in my bed.” Chanyeol choked on his spit, whipping his face up from his lap to stare at him. His whole body jerked, a small noise escaping his lips when the plug rubbed against his walls. Kyungsoo didn't seem to be bothered at all by Chanyeol's impression of a goldfish, gently swishing back and forth in his rolling chair while resting his cheek on his fist. Chanyeol was also thankful the little moan he let out was taken as a noise of surprise.

“W...why not?!” He didn't mean to be so loud, but he just didn't understand why Kyungsoo was so...so nonchalant about this!

“It finally gave me my opening.” He murmured as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chanyeol was about to ask what he meant, but suddenly Kyungsoo was a lot closer than he'd been before. 

“Look, I'm just going to be blunt about this,” He sat up, loosely lacing his fingers together as he pressed his feet to the floor. “I want to fuck you.” 

Chanyeol blinked, and blinked, and blinked again until he was sure Kyungsoo was indeed real and in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. He didn't...was this the normal response to someone invading your space in a perverted way? He knew it wasn't, but...he also wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity.

“L...like, as in...friends with benefits..?” He eventually forced out, his fingers gripping the edge of his sweater. His body felt jittery, leg bouncing up and down as his heartbeat skyrocketed.

“If you'd like. I wouldn't be against dating you if you'd prefer to start there. You aren't as immature as the rest of the idiots here, and I can appreciate a cute face when I see one.” Kyungsoo shrugged, lips tugging into a subtle smirk when Chanyeol's face turned a bright shade of red. Chanyeol nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from Kyungsoo's to stare at his hands. 

“Would...would you really be okay dating me? I mean...I am a little older than you.” He asked, voice soft and cheeks feeling like they were on fire. 

“Three years is hardly an age gap, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol held back his wince. He didn't like to be reminded of the fact that he was twenty-eight and still going to college, even if Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind it. Though, it _was_ a little refreshing to be told that. Most of the hookups he had always happened because the younger guys assumed he would be the older, more dominating man they wanted. And when he couldn't force himself to be that, they either left or the sex was half-hearted at best. It was annoying--not to mention _embarrassing_ \--to be reminded of his age, but he took what he could get at the time. But now...now he'd probably never have to worry about that ever again. It was clear by his demeanor that Kyungsoo was used to being in control in the bedroom, which worked out just fine for him.

“And dating you isn't as hard as you might think it'll be. You already have the qualities I look for in a partner anyway.” Now _that_ caught Chanyeol's attention. 

“Qualities?” Kyungsoo let out a low chuckle, eyes lazily sliding up and down Chanyeol's hunched form.

“Well, for one you have the height,” He said, leaning back in the chair. “I like ‘em tall. It makes playing with them that much more fun.” The corner of his lip lifted up slightly, stare dark and intense as he looked at Chanyeol. He felt less like a grown man and more like prey being watched by a hungry predator.

“You also have the cutest pair of eyes I've ever seen. They're so wide and glossy...like a puppy's.” The compliment sent a shiver down his spine, stomach tingling when Kyungsoo's eyes dilated.

“You're neck is just beautiful too. So long and pale...” He trailed off, voice suddenly deeper than it was before as he stared at Chanyeol's throat. He swallowed, watching as Kyungsoo followed the bob of his Adam's apple with his eyes. Chanyeol shivered, mouth parting open when Kyungsoo stood up from the chair, once again fitting himself between Chanyeol's spread legs. He was hit with sandalwood and soap immediately, an involuntary shiver traveling up his spine as his eyelids fluttered. ' _Maybe I have a thing for scents too?_ ' He thought, but it was soon lost on him when Kyungsoo tilted his chin up with his fingers. He wetted his lips when they made eye contact, stomach fluttering when Kyungsoo's eyes dropped to his mouth.

“What...what else do I have, Kyungsoo? Can you please tell me?” He didn't know why he added the please, but it felt _right_ ; like he was supposed to say it. Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, eyes darkening even more as he brought a hand up to Chanyeol's cheek. He lightly caressed his bottom lip, placing a small amount of pressure on it as he loomed over Chanyeol. 

“Your mouth for one. It's so red and plump. Makes me want to bite it.” He muttered, placing his whole thumb on Chanyeol’s bottom lip. 

Chanyeol felt his cock twitch in his pants. Kyungsoo was only describing his body parts, but it was lighting a fire inside his stomach that was sending sparks throughout his body. What felt even better was the fact that Kyungsoo's other hand was resting against his neck, thumb gently stroking over his racing pulse. He shivered, his eyelids lowering as he got the sudden urge to have Kyungsoo's fingers in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around his thumb, sucking lightly while looking up at him through his lashes. He didn't know where his sudden boldness came from, but he felt confident and he was going to use it to his advantage. That and he may have a _slight_ oral fixation when it came to Kyungsoo's hands.

The hand on his mouth and neck didn't move, but Kyungsoo's eyes were practically burning him from the inside out as they stared down at Chanyeol. He pushed his thumb in deeper, curling his lip up when Chanyeol swirled his tongue around the pad of his thumb.

“You have such a pretty mouth, baby boy.” Chanyeol whimpered softly, unconsciously rocking his hips up. His cock was rock hard in his pants, jerking uncomfortably against his boxers. The plug shifted inside of him as he spread his legs, Kyungsoo crowding him against the bed.

Chanyeol scrambled back, stopping when his back hit the wall. Kyungsoo's thumb popped out of his mouth, the string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to his nail breaking and dripping down his chin. He sucked in a breath, lightly patting the space in front of him. He was beginning to recognize the fog clouding his mind, and he finally understood the strange feeling he had before. ‘ _I...subspace…?_ ’ He wasn't entirely sure, but when he tried to focus on finding the answer it seemed to escape him. He tried again, but it was becoming harder and harder to care about why he was so interested in finding out the reason. Soon, all other thoughts slipped away, mind hyper-focused on the plug in his ass, the fake cum moving around whenever he breathed, his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of his boxers and the intoxicating scent surrounding him. 

“Please…” Kyungsoo regarded him silently, eyes narrowing as he searched Chanyeol's expression. He wasn't sure what he was trying to find, but he was starting to get impatient. Why was Kyungsoo just standing there? Didn't he want to touch him? Why wasn't he touching him? Chanyeol could barely focus on anything else besides the burning heat in his gut and Kyungsoo--dominating, broad, gorgeous--just _watching_ him. Chanyeol let out a low whine, making a move to crawl forward. He stopped when Kyungsoo tensed, squirming when his eyes seemed to harden. He straightened his spine, rolling his shoulders back as he pinned Chanyeol in place with his stare.

“Sit still and be quiet.” He said and Chanyeol immediately froze. The change in Kyungsoo wasn't just physical, thick eyebrows pushing together, lips slightly curling down and voice taking on a deep, commanding edge that made his stomach flutter in anticipation. ' _Finally…_ ’ He fought off a smile, excited by the prospect of Kyungsoo finally touching him.

“Hands by your sides.” He obediently followed the demand, sitting ramrod straight and keeping his arms locked at his sides. He hadn't been given permission to look at his face yet, so he kept his eyes on Kyungsoo's thighs instead. He bent his knee, placing one on the bed as he settled his hands next to it. He saw his thigh flex beneath his jeans, mouth-watering when it pushed enticingly against the black fabric. His other knee followed, sinking down into his comforter. He straightened himself out, kneeling as he crawled closer to Chanyeol.

His body was positively _throbbing_ in excitement, trying to keep himself still as Kyungsoo crept closer. His skin was burning, sweat beginning to pool in his lower back as he swallowed back his whimpers. His cock was achingly hard by this point, and the mix of anticipation and arousal was making him needy. But Kyungsoo told him to sit still and be quiet. He wanted to follow his orders, he wanted to be good; he wanted to be Kyungsoo's _good boy_.

Kyungsoo said nothing as he settled himself on Chanyeol's lap, ass resting teasingly against the tent in his pants. He bit his lip hard, struggling to keep in his noises as the plug once again shifted inside of him. Kyungsoo circled his hips a little, hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Chanyeol swallowed loudly, sighing out through his nose when Kyungsoo brushed up against his dick again. He knew, at this point, Kyungsoo was just teasing him; purposely trying to get him to slip up and make a sound or move. ‘ _He’s so mean._ ’ He thought with a pout, freezing when Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh. He raised himself up onto his knees, sliding a hand into his messy locks while the other rested against his jaw. He tilted Chanyeol's head up, teasingly brushing their noses together.  
“What's wrong, baby? Why the long face?” He brushed his lips against the curve of Chanyeol's cheek, a smirk tugging at his lips when Chanyeol pursed his lips into a pout. He opened his mouth but stopped, unsure if he was allowed to speak yet.  
“You can talk now, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo answered, the hand on his jaw falling down to cup the back of his neck.  
“You're being mean to me.” He mumbled, his cheeks heating up when Kyungsoo let out a smooth chuckle.  
“Mean, baby? How am I being mean?” He flexed his hand, rubbing his thumb against the spot under his ear. His nail scraped lightly against his earlobe, a sharp zing of pleasure making his stomach clench. A small noise escaped his throat before he could stop it, fingers digging into the covers when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.  
“By...by doing things like that!” He still couldn't move, so he did his best to keep as still as possible when Kyungsoo focused his attention on his ears.  
“Like what? Baby, you're not being very specific.” He removed his hand from his neck, lightly tugging the top of his ear with his thumb and forefinger. Chanyeol let out a small, choked whimper, breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to keep his hips from jerking up. Kyungsoo leaned forward, caging Chanyeol against the wall with both arms as he brought his lips closer to his ear. He let out another pathetic noise, his mind growing cloudy as he breathed in Kyungsoo's heady scent. He moved one hand to bury itself in Chanyeol's hair, the other still splayed along the wall.  
“You... you're teasing me on purpose- _ah_!” He gasped, teeth digging into his ear as fingers tugged at his hair harshly.  
“Oh, you mean this?” He blew air against Chanyeol's ear, the fingers spread out on the wall moving to circle loosely around his throat. Chanyeol let out another whimper, nails almost ripping through the seams of his covers as he fought to keep his limbs still.  
“Is this okay?” He asked, hand still loosely holding his neck. Chanyeol gasped out a breathy ' _yes_ ’ before Kyungsoo's grip grew firmer. He continued where he left off without even skipping a beat.  
“If you think _this_ is teasing, baby, you haven't been fucked by the right people.” Kyungsoo scraped the edge of his teeth against the cartilage of his ear, rubbing his thumb along the side of his neck. His grip was still firm, thumb pressing down a fraction harder as he breathed hotly into his ear.  
“If I had my way, I'd have you spread out on my bed, ankles tied to the edges of the mattress and your wrists handcuffed to the headboard. I'd take you apart slowly, play with your cute little ears for a bit. Maybe even suck your cock if you were good enough. Have you a flushed, crying mess before you'd get to come.” He wrapped his lips around his earlobe, sucking on it as he put more pressure on his neck. Chanyeol's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, fighting to keep shivers from racking his body. It was becoming harder and harder to keep absolutely still, and he was only hanging on by the skin of his teeth. He knew that his ears were extra sensitive--and that he had a _major_ choking kink--but when in subspace, his sensitivity grew to an overwhelming extent. Just playing with them was enough to make him a whiny, crying mess. And combined with the hand around his throat only made his arousal skyrocket. He had never found a partner in the past where he was completely comfortable with letting go, but Kyungsoo felt different. He felt...safe with him, and even though he couldn't explain it, he knew that he would never take advantage of his weakness in a malicious way. The fact that he even bothered to ask before he wrapped his hand around his throat only proved his gut feeling. 

“You’d like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?” Chanyeol choked out a whiny ‘ _yes_ ’, stomach rolling deliciously when Kyungsoo put his full weight on Chanyeol's chest, brushing against his nipples through their clothes.  
“Hmm, I knew you would. You'd be such a pretty shade of pink as you cried for me. But you’d take it, wouldn't you? You’d take it, _all_ of it, because you'd want to be my good little boy. You want to be my good boy, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol whimpered loudly, mumbling a mantra of ‘ _yes, yes, yes_ ’ as he let his words wash over him, settling around his skin like finely woven silk. He nearly called Kyungsoo a name he hadn't called anyone _ever_ but stopped himself before he could. He didn't understand why he was hesitating, but there was a small part of him that was scared of saying it out loud. ‘ _What’s so wrong with calling him, D-_ ’ His thoughts were interrupted, Kyungsoo's full weight suddenly dropping down on Chanyeol's clothed cock. Chanyeol almost bucked his hips up but managed to stop himself just in time. He gulped back a whine, a familiar burn building up behind his eyes as he fought to keep himself as still as possible. ‘ _Have to be good. Have to be a good boy for Daddy._ ’ He knew he slipped up in his thoughts, but he couldn't find it in himself to really care. The way he saw it, Kyungsoo was his Daddy--at least at the moment.

He trembled when Kyungsoo's hand tightened around his throat, ass grinding back against his dick in a steady, rough tempo. He kept his other hand near Chanyeol's ear, trailing the tip of his nail up and down the outer edge as he looked at him with hooded eyes, an unreadable glint buried in his inky depths. It seemed like he was observing Chanyeol, but he couldn't figure out why. He flexed his fingers, feeling the soft covers glide against his skin, breaths coming out in stuttering pants as he squeezed his legs together. He could feel his cock throb whenever his ass came into contact with it, toes curling in his shoes as he let out another sound. He bit down harshly on his lip, the urge to rock his hips up getting more and more difficult to ignore. He didn't know what kind of expression he made, but suddenly, Kyungsoo's eyes lit up with something he couldn't recognize. It took him a second but he figured out what the emotion was; pride.  
“Look at you, trying so hard to be a good boy for me.” He cooed, planting kisses along the underside of his jaw. He shuddered, wanting, no-- _needing_ more praise; validation to satisfy the sudden itch crawling under his skin.  
“Am I? Am I being a good boy for you, Daddy?” He whined. 

The lips on his jaw froze, the fingers around his neck twitching and the hand on his ear stalling its movements. He raised his head up, plush mouth parted open in surprise. Chanyeol blinked at the slight wide-eyed look Kyungsoo was sporting. Did he say something wrong?  
“Daddy…?” That seemed to snap him out of his stupor, eyes suddenly darker than he'd seen them all night. He raised himself onto his knees again, hand cupping his jaw a touch too rough. His thumb swiped across his lower lip as he pressed their foreheads together.  
“Such a good boy, baby. So good for Daddy.” He growled out softly, thumb pressing his mouth open. He shivered, eyes closing as the praise seeped into his chest, liquid warmth filling him up and making his head spin. He felt like he was floating, drifting along aimlessly in a sea of clouds as the burning need melted into something less intense, less urgent. The only reason why he stayed connected to reality was because of the solid, firm heat of Kyungsoo's hand wrapped around his neck. He became aware of his voice speaking to him a few moments later.  
“You with me, sweetheart? You still here?” Chanyeol blinked open his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to their close proximity as he met his Kyungsoo's gaze.  
“There you go.” He mumbled, worry making the skin between his eyebrows wrinkle as he cupped his cheek.  
“Are you okay, baby? You spaced out for a bit there.” He asked, eyes scanning over Chanyeol's expression for any kind of distress.  
“Yes, I'm fine.” He couldn't help but smile a little as he replied. The worry on Kyungsoo's face warmed him from the inside out. ‘ _Daddy’s so sweet._ ’ His eyes softened, a smile quirking up the side of his lip as he bumped their foreheads together.  
“Good. Now that you're back with me...do you want to continue or do you want to stop?” Chanyeol frowned. Why would he wanna stop?  
“No...No I don't feel like stopping. Daddy, did you wanna stop?” He pouted a bit, but if he didn't feel like continuing, then he wouldn't either. Kyungsoo blinked, clearly taken aback, and stared at him silently for a few moments before he chuckled.  
“I'm fine if you are.” He slid his thumb along Chanyeol's lower lip again, eyes losing some of their softness as he pressed even closer if that was even possible.  
“You're being such a sweet boy, Chanyeol. Worrying about Daddy like that.” His warm breath fanned out over Chanyeol's cheek, eyes a deep pool of obsidian when Chanyeol let out a weak moan.  
“I think you deserve a reward for being so good, don't you?” He felt his eyes widen before his heartbeat sped up. He gripped the covers in between his fingers, cock twitching with excitement as he let out a breathy whine.  
“Yes, yes please, Daddy.” Kyungsoo pulled at his lower lip, eyes watching as it bounced back into place.  
“Tell me what you want, baby. Tell Daddy what you want.” He cupped Chanyeol's cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheek as he waited for him to respond. Chanyeol opened his mouth and blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
“Touch me, Daddy. Please?” He froze, scared for a moment that he was too vague with his request but Kyungsoo seemed to understand, leaning in to press their lips together.

He moaned a little when Kyungsoo pressed in closer, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt his body heat seep through his shirt. He tilted Chanyeol's head up, molding their mouths together in a slow, sensual kiss, his stubble scratching against his mouth. ‘ _Daddy’s lips are so soft..._ ’ Chanyeol shivered when Kyungsoo's teeth dragged across his lower lip, closing his eyes when he sucked his upper lip into his mouth. His hand twitched upwards, fingers instinctively trying to find something to anchor himself when Kyungsoo’s tongue flicked over his top lip. ‘ _I haven't been given permission yet._ ’ He clutched the covers with both fingers hard enough for them to ache as he kept himself in check. Kyungsoo released his lip with a faint ' _pop_ ’, warm breath puffing against his mouth as his eyes bored into Chanyeol's. The corner of his mouth lifted up in amusement, the pad of his thumb swiping over Chanyeol's lip.  


“You can move now, sweetheart. You've earned it.” He mumbled against Chanyeol's lips, huffing out a laugh when he immediately gripped the back of his thighs. He moved his lips against Kyungsoo's when he leaned back in for another kiss, kneading the flesh beneath his hands in slight awe. ‘ _Daddy’s thighs are so squishy...I bet they'd be really nice to sleep on._ ’ He was momentarily distracted by the feel of Kyungsoo's thighs but quickly focused back on the kiss when Kyungsoo bit down _hard_ on his bottom lip. He parted his mouth with a silent gasp, hips twitching upwards when Kyungsoo's tongue pushed past his open lips. His back arched away from the wall, moans muffled by Kyungsoo's persistent mouth as he swirled their tongues together. Chanyeol tried to contribute _something_ to the kiss, fighting back a little against Kyungsoo's aggressive tongue, but it was clear that he would be having _none_ of that; gripping his throat tighter and pressing his mouth so hard against his lips that Chanyeol was sure they'd bruise. He immediately went limp, opening his mouth wider and tilting his head back farther to show that he understood. Kyungsoo made a small, pleased noise in the back of his throat, the sound sending a spark of warmth to his stomach. Kyungsoo slowly traced his tongue over the roof of his mouth, swallowing down all of Chanyeol's small moans and whimpers.  


“Let Daddy take care of you, okay?” He murmured between wet, harsh kisses. “O..okay.” He whispered, letting out a small sigh when he trailed his lips down his chin, across his jaw and down to his neck. His stubble once again scraped across his skin, heat filling his stomach when he imagined the small, red marks coloring his throat. “Lay down, baby. Hands above your head.” Chanyeol happily followed his orders, waiting for Kyungsoo to move back before he laid face up on his covers. He raised his arms up and crossed his wrists together; shifting when the rough fabric of his sweater brushed against his nipples. He watched Kyungsoo shuffle closer, biting his lower lip when he spread Chanyeol's legs. He smoothly settled himself in between them, leaning over his body and pressing sharp, biting kisses along Chanyeol's jaw. He whined, tilting his head back to give Kyungsoo better access when he trailed his lips lower.  


“Can I lift up your sweater, baby?” He mumbled against his skin, letting out a low chuckle when Chanyeol responded with a loud moan. His fingers slipped under his sweater, spreading out against the hard ridges of his stomach. He shivered at his touch, warmth blooming across his cheeks when Kyungsoo let out an appreciative hum. “Someone's been hitting the gym lately.” He whispered, slowly raising his sweater up and revealing more and more of Chanyeol's skin. Kyungsoo helped slip his head through the opening but left the bunched up fabric around his wrists. He didn't question his choice, testing how tight the cloth was automatically before relaxing against the bed. It was nowhere near as tight as it could be; only serving as more of a symbol than an actual restraint. At Kyungsoo's look, he nodded with a smile. “I'm fine, Daddy.” He shyly looked away from his dark stare, feeling his whole body flush when Kyungsoo roamed his hands over his chest.  


“You look so pretty, baby. All this lean muscle you've got.” He squeezed Chanyeol's biceps, gliding his hands to his chest, over his ribs and down to his waist. His grip was tight; fingers pressing harsh enough to leave bruises against his skin. He whined lowly hearing the praise, gasping when Kyungsoo rubbed their dicks together. “Who knew you were hiding such a gorgeous body under your baggy sweaters? Not to mention,” He brushed his lips over one of Chanyeol's nipple rings, taking one in between his teeth and tugging. He jerked, a high pitched moan falling from his lips as Kyungsoo grazed his teeth over his nipple. “These nipple rings. Fucking _sinful_ is what they are. Didn't they hurt when you got 'em, sweetheart?” He licked over his nipple, blowing cool air over the dusty pink bud before dealing the same treatment to the other. It took Chanyeol a moment to answer.  


“A...a little bit, but- _ah_ -I...I like the pain, Daddy.” He sighed out, groaning when Kyungsoo sunk his teeth into his right pec. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but there was a clear indent of his teeth located right under his left nipple. Chanyeol felt his stomach flip at the darkly pleased look in his eyes. “I can see that. You seem to enjoy it when I mark you up.” He smirked, scratching his nails against his hip bones. Chanyeol shivered, wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo's waist. He bucked his hips up, sighing out breathlessly when Kyungsoo ground down against him. “ _Daddy…_ ” He whined, arching his back when the plug in his ass suddenly pressed up against his walls. He threw his head back, rocking his hips back and forth; chasing both Kyungsoo's cock and the plug buried in his hole. He let out small whimpers as the pressure in his stomach grew.  


“You're so needy, baby.” He growled, fingers slipping under his pants. Chanyeol's hips stuttered when Kyungsoo fingered the band of his underwear, eyes locking with his dark and hungry gaze. “You want me to take these off?” Chanyeol nodded his head rapidly, pushing his eyebrows together when that only got him an expectant look. “What do you say..?” “Please...please can you take off my pants, Daddy?” He asked, his breath catching when Kyungsoo popped the button to his jeans open. He gripped both his underwear and jeans, pulling them down his legs with a practiced ease that made Chanyeol's insides swoop in excitement. His stomach flexed, his cock popping out and landing on his abdomen with a wet _slap_. He instinctively closed his legs when Kyungsoo's eyes traveled down, feeling a hot flash of embarrassment when he frowned. He pried open his legs easily, gripping both thighs firmly with a small grunt.  


“No need to be shy, baby.” He muttered, fingers digging into the meat of his thighs when his eyes landed on the plug nestled between his asscheeks. His pupils dilated, black eclipsing dark brown while his cock twitched in his pants, a slight flush rising to the tops of his cheeks. Chanyeol felt his legs tremble slightly, the look on Kyungsoo's face sending a white-hot bolt of heat down his spine. “You've had this on all day?” He rasped, eyes never leaving the plug as he cupped Chanyeol's ass. His fingers were rough as they kneaded his ass, fingernails digging into the soft flesh slightly as Chanyeol struggled to answer. “Y...yes. Ever since I went to bed last night,” He whispered, whimpering when Kyungsoo spread his ass open. He unconsciously clenched down on the plug, cock twitching when he saw clear arousal light up Kyungsoo's eyes.  


“So that's why you were so fucking twitchy all day. I thought it was because of me, but...this is an even better surprise.” He traced the lilac gem embedded in the base, eyes flicking up to Chanyeol's to gauge his reaction. Chanyeol nodded, swallowing back his hiss when Kyungsoo slowly slid the plug out. ‘ _Oh wait, the lube-_ ’ His eyes widened, but it was already too late. By the time the thought actually occurred to him, the fake cum-slash-lube was already trickling from his fluttering hole. Kyungsoo's jaw clicked shut, the hand placed on his thigh digging hard enough to leave finger-shaped marks as he watched the liquid fall from his rim. Chanyeol laid there, frozen as Kyungsoo continued to watch his fluttering hole intently. He pressed the tip of his middle finger against his stretched out rim, lip curling up at his loud whimper. “Baby boy….” He rumbled, the harshness of his tone sending bone-deep trembles throughout his body. Before he could respond, Kyungsoo's fingers were already plugging up his ass; two fingers stretching him open in wide scissoring motions. “Daddy..!” He cried, moaning when Kyungsoo leaned over him; plastering their mouths together in a rough kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, his stubble rubbing harshly against Chanyeol's skin as his fingers stretched him without mercy. His cock twitched, sticky precum coating his abdomen as Kyungsoo's shirt brushed teasingly over his sensitive cock.  


“You drive me so fucking _crazy_ , baby boy.” He growled out against his mouth, crooking his fingers up and dragging along Chanyeol's inner walls. He let out a choked off moan, arching his back at the onslaught of pleasure sparking through his body. “You look all soft and innocent,” He moved his mouth down his chin, lathering sloppy kisses down to his collarbone; all the while dragging his thick fingers in and out of Chanyeol's ass. “But you aren't. Just _look_ at you, baby. Playing with collars and fake cum; getting off to my fucking _scent_ on my _bed_ and pretending that you did nothing last night." Chanyeol couldn't help the surprised noise he made. "Yeah, didn't think I'd find out? Baby, you left drool marks on my pillow and you left your collar sitting right next to it; like a fucking _present_ for me. God, you even had your ass full and plugged up _all day_ with lube. Like you were waiting for someone to fuck you; waiting for _me_ to fuck you.” He teasingly let a third finger slip through for a couple of seconds before retracting it, lips curving up into a crooked smirk when Chanyeol pushed back against his fingers. “Were you, baby? Were you waiting for me to come and fuck you?” He ran his tongue over the sharp edge of his collarbone, his fingers pressing down hard on his prostate. “ _Daddy..!_ ” He dragged out the word with a loud shriek, his stomach fluttering as electricity shot down his back.  


“Answer me, baby boy.” He growled, fingers coming to an abrupt stop. Chanyeol whined in complaint, wiggling his hips to get Kyungsoo to move but he resolutely kept still. “Say it.” He hissed, teeth digging meanly into his chest. He arched his back with a loud cry, tears pushing to the corners of his eyes as he babbled out his answer. “Ye...yes, Daddy!” He gasped, desperate for Kyungsoo to _keep going_. He let out a satisfied groan, continuing his harsh pace while littering his torso with open-mouthed kisses. He could feel he was getting close, but he wasn't told he could come yet. He had to _wait_ ; keep himself in check so he could be good. ' _But it's so hard..! Especially when Daddy's doing this..!_ ’ “Please…” He begged, gasping when Kyungsoo slid a third finger in with his other two. He gave a full-body shiver when his three fingers stretched him out, tears clouding his vision as he tried to keep himself from coming. ‘ _Gotta be good...gotta be a good boy for Daddy._ ’ His legs trembled when a warm, rough hand wrapped around his cock. “Please what?” Kyungsoo slowly traveled back up to his neck, mouth hot and insistent and he pressed as many bites to Chanyeol's skin as he possibly could. He resisted the urge to let out a frustrated groan, hissing when a particularly stinging bite was pressed against the side of his neck. “I expect an answer when I ask a question, baby boy.” He murmured, a warning hidden in his deceptively flat tone. Chanyeol swallowed, blinking back the wetness blurring his eyes.  


“Please...please let me come? I've been such a good boy Daddy, don't I deserve to come?” He tried to be as persuasive as he could, widening his eyes and parting his lips open with a soft sigh. He could already guess what an utter _mess_ he looked like at the moment--flushed cheeks, spit-slicked lips, wide, wet eyes and small red blotches dotting the line of his jaw and neck--but when Kyungsoo's eyes roamed over his face with barely restrained hunger, he felt a spark of satisfaction light his chest. Kyungsoo was usually so unflappable; always keeping a cool head when faced with most situations. Seeing him so ruffled...so _affected_ made the burning coil in his stomach tighten. ‘ _Daddy wants me so much…_ ’ He let out a soft whine when Kyungsoo lightly stroked his dick, lower lip wobbling when he only continued to tease him.  


“You have been a very good boy for me,” He mumbled thoughtfully, eyes tracking the bob of Chanyeol's Adam's apple. “But you look so _delicious_ like this, baby boy. All spread out and whining so prettily for me.” He tilted his head to the side, eyes leaving burning hot trails under his skin as he trailed them down the line of his body. “But Daddy-” He arched his back when the hand on his cock suddenly tightened; ragged moans being torn from his throat as Kyungsoo mercilessly jerked his hand up and down. He leaned back over Chanyeol, breathing hotly into his ear. “If you scream real nice and loud for me sweetheart, I'll let you come,” Kyungsoo whispered, licking the shell of his ear. He let out a strangled moan, gasping when sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe. Kyungsoo sucked dark marks down the side of his throat, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock as his fingers rubbed persistently at his sweet spot. At that, Chanyeol _did_ scream, body convulsing wildly as his body was hit with too many overwhelming sensations. The tears in his eyes came back in full force, dripping down his cheeks the more the onslaught of pleasure assaulted his senses. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind the longer Kyungsoo touched him, the frustration and teasing from before making his body feel all the more sensitive.  


“ _Fuck_. Just like that, baby. Scream for me just like that.” Kyungsoo groaned, shirt brushing up against his sensitive nipples. Chanyeol progressively got louder, moans getting higher in pitch the closer he got to his orgasm. He shivered when the fingers buried in his ass retracted with a loud _squelch_ , whining at the sudden emptiness he felt. He quickly went quiet when the sound of a zipper unzipping reached his ears, heart pounding in his chest when Kyungsoo let out a small hiss. Soon enough, the fingers returned to his ass, aiming for his prostate with brutal efficiency.  


“Daddy...” He choked out, eyes fluttering closed when Kyungsoo pressed his warm cock to Chanyeol's. He rolled his hips experimentally, removing his hand when he grew more confident in his thrusts. His hand closed around his throat, Chanyeol's mouth falling open when the weight of it settled heavily around his neck; sticky precum getting smeared along his skin all the while. He opened his eyes a little, meeting Kyungsoo's burning gaze with his own teary one. “You close?” He growled out through gritted teeth, fingers pressing down firmly around his neck. Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer, but instead of speaking, all that came out was a choked wheeze. Kyungsoo had cut off his airways, darkened eyes glittering in sadistic pleasure as he watched his mouth open and close. Chanyeol felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, vision completely blacking out as he felt the coil wound tight in his stomach explode; warm cum landing on his stomach and dripping down his cock. He vaguely heard Kyungsoo moan lowly, a familiar sticky heat splattering on his cock. He only added to the mess on his stomach and cock before Chanyeol blacked out.  


His senses were abruptly cut off after that point, conscious floating for some indiscriminate amount of time. His body felt light; limbs loose and pliable as his mind existed in a hazy, cotton filled limbo. He could feel his body being moved by someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough. He could detect faint whispers of words being spoken to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying exactly; only that it was distinctly male. He pouted when something ran down his chest and squirmed when that something dipped in between his legs, but it soon left his body and he was content again. He shivered after a few moments, chills traveling through his body and disrupting his cozy, warm feeling. He frowned, curling in on himself to try and keep the warmth inside his body. He felt something fuzzy drape over his form, lips pressing against the side of his head as the heat in his chest diffused throughout his body. He floated again for some time, mind feeling more relaxed than it ever did before. He felt hands card through his hair sometime later. More words were being spoken to him, but he didn't want to listen to them. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to exit his soothing headspace, but the male voice continued to call out to him insistently. The soft tone encouraged him to leave, and begrudgingly, he rose to the surface.  


“-aby? C'mon, sweetheart, wake up. Open those gorgeous eyes for me, yeah?” He pouted but nodded obediently. It was a struggle to raise his eyelids--they felt like they were stuck together by glue--but he eventually managed to. The sight that met him immediately erased his grumpiness and replaced it with a warm feeling of fondness instead. Kyungsoo's hair was wet, inky strands sticking to his forehead as his owl-like eyes stared down at him. There was affection hidden in his gaze, pink mouth curled up at the edges as he cupped his cheek.  
“There we go. There's my baby boy.” He mumbled, grinning when Chanyeol whined in embarrassment. “Daddy..!” He averted his eyes, sighing out when fingers scratched along his scalp. “So cute, baby.” He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before backing away. Chanyeol instantly missed his warmth, making a dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat. “Don't leave me!” He sluggishly raised his arms up, fingers wiggling in an attempt to get Kyungsoo back. He chuckled, white teeth peeking out from underneath his ruddy lips as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. “I'm not, sweetheart. Let me go get you some pizza first. You must be starving right now.” And before Chanyeol could protest, he was already walking towards their small kitchenette, bare feet slapping loudly against the hardwood floor. Chanyeol's stomach growled loudly, color rising to his cheeks when Kyungsoo let out a small snort. He dropped his hands, fingers absently running along his bare leg. He shivered, goosebumps rising across his skin as a stray breeze blew over his body. He wrapped the blanket draped over his shoulders around him, eyes catching the window that was cracked. ' _I guess he wanted to air the room out._ ’ He wrapping the blanket around him tighter, watching Kyungsoo grab him a few slices of pizza from the box. He slid the leftovers in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water from the counter before turning off the light to the kitchenette.  


He noticed that Kyungsoo wasn't wearing much; dressed only in low hanging grey sweatpants. A small white towel was draped around his neck, water dripping down his broad chest and flat stomach. His eyes traced the strong curve of his arms and the dip of his tapered waist, biting his lip when he caught sight of his dick imprint through the thin grey cotton. ' _I never got to see it...but I could definitely feel it._ ’ He swallowed roughly, his stomach twisting when he remembered how thick Kyungsoo felt. And now that he could see the faint outline through his sweatpants, he could tell that he was correct in assuming Kyungsoo was big. ' _Not as big as me, but wide enough for it to be a stretch…_ ’  


“Whatcha thinkin’ about, baby?” Kyungsoo was suddenly a lot closer than he was before, thick eyebrow raised when Chanyeol yelped and nearly fell off the bed. “Um...nothing, Daddy.” He mumbled, blushing when Kyungsoo gave him a small smirk. “Mhm. Well, eat up, okay? And drink this so you won't get dehydrated.” He placed the plate on his bed, handing him the bottle of water before plopping down next to him. Chanyeol thanked him with a bashful smile, taking a long gulp from the bottle before grabbing a slice of pizza. He could feel Kyungsoo watching him, but he opted to ignore him in favor of filling his empty stomach. And he didn't really mind Kyungsoo watching him, even if it made him feel slightly self-conscious.  


“You feeling okay?” Kyungsoo broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later, wiping off some pizza sauce from the corner of his lips with a quirked up smile. Chanyeol blinked, staring at Kyungsoo as he ran his fingers along the nape of his neck. “...Yes, I feel okay, Daddy.” He answered, smiling when Kyungsoo trailed his hands up higher; running his nails over his scalp before standing up. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, keeping the black fuzzy blanket wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he guided him under the covers. He slipped in beside him a few seconds later, throwing the comforter over their spread bodies. Chanyeol squirmed, pulling the blankets down enough to wrap Kyungsoo's arm around his shoulders. He let out a soft snort, watching Chanyeol get himself situated on his chest. He ignored Kyungsoo's amusement, resting his cheek over his heartbeat as he tucked his head under his chin. He closed his eyes when his hand settled on the back of his neck, shivering when Kyungsoo squeezed it.  


“That's good. I was a little rougher than I'd thought I would be, so I hope I didn't hurt you too badly.” His voice rumbled soothingly in Chanyeol's ear, his low tone serving to lull him into a calm, sleepy state. “Daddy didn't hurt me too badly. I really liked it when he was rough.” He slurred, nuzzling into Kyungsoo's warm skin. The chuckle that reverberated through his chest sent pleasant chills down his spine, a quiet moan falling from his lips when Kyungsoo kneaded his neck in between his fingers. “I can see that.” A pair of soft lips pressed to the top of his head before the hand around his neck dropped to his shoulder. “Did you want to take a shower before we went to sleep?” His voice was gentle as he spoke, fingers tracing idle patterns across his shoulder while his other hand rested casually on his stomach. Chanyeol frowned, shaking his head roughly.  


“Tired. Want sleep.” He mumbled with a pout, craning his neck and slitting his eyes open to shoot Kyungsoo a grumpy stare. His lips pulled up into a grin, hand pressing him back down to his chest as he let out a small, breathy chuckle. “All right, all right. No shower, then, baby boy. Just sleep. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?” He hummed in confirmation before he slipped into unconsciousness, absently linking their free hands together across Kyungsoo's chest.  



	3. I’m in awe, out loud (I can’t take my eyes off of you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been waaaaaaay longer than I hoped but here I am with the final chapter!  
> I'm so thankful for the encouraging and kind comments asdhglkli they really boosted my confidence for this self indulgent _mess_  
>  There was a smut scene planned but honestly? I tried to write one but it kept coming out....weird  
> I didn't like it at all, so i cut down this fic to 3 chapters instead of 4  
> Hopefully I can finish what I already have written sometime into the future but for now, this is the last chapter for this fic so I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> This was also very lightly edited so plz forgive me for any formatting and/or mistakes ^^;  
> I'm very tired and it's rlly hot where I'm at rn

Fingers carded through his hair softly, a low voice rumbling under his ear and sending soothing vibrations through his body. He frowned, groggily blinking his eyes open when multiple voices reached his ears. He was met with blinding brightness, immediately shutting his eyes when the light seared his vision. ' _What time is it?_ ’ He groaned loudly, burying his face in the warmth under his cheek to get away from the noise while simultaneously leaning into the hand in his hair. The talking abruptly stopped, the body under him shifting and the hand stalling on his head.

“Baby..?” He heard a familiar voice murmur. He twisted his head to face the direction the voice came in, blinking his eyes open cautiously.  
“ _Baby_? Dae, he just called him _baby_!”  
“Yeah, I know. We’re literally right next to each other.”  
"Don't be an ass, Dae. Do you know how special this day is? Our baby Soo, showing affection to another human being!"  
"Yeah, yeah. You act like he's a robot or something."  
"He practically is!"

He ignored the other people in the room in favor of staring at Kyungsoo, eyes tracing over the pillow creases pressed into his cheek. His eyes were still sleepy looking, fingers gently resting in his hair as a small smile stretched over his lips. ' _He's so cute._ ’

“Good morning, sweetheart. You feeling okay?”   
“Good... good morning. And, uh, yeah. I'm...I'm fine.” He stuttered out, the events from the previous night all coming to mind. His cheeks flushed as he tilted his head down, blush getting darker when he noticed their still linked hands. He felt something warm and light fill his chest. ' _I guess...I guess we're dating now..?_ ’ Well, if they were...that meant asking for things like hugs and kisses were acceptable now. ' _That should include…_ ’  
“Can...can you keep playing with my hair, please?” He mumbled, sighing out softly when the hand started running through his hair again. He placed his cheek back on Kyungsoo's chest, shyly glancing at the people who were sitting on his bed. His eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae looking at both of them, a mix of shock and awe on both of their faces.

“Did...did you just witness what I witnessed, Dae?”  
“I sure did, Baek. Kyungsoo just...he just _smiled_. I know I just gave you shit for acting like a drama queen before but...wow.” He heard Kyungsoo mutter a low curse above his head when Baekhyun and Jongdae got over their shock, mischief gleaming in their eyes as they both stood up.  
“When was the last time our baby Soo looked at someone like that?” Baekhyun brought a hand up to his chin, face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression as Jongdae tilted his head to the side.  
“Maybe...sophomore year of high school? He still had some cuteness left over from his younger days, and he had a better attitude. It was the senior who taught him how to sing, right?” He felt Kyungsoo tense under his cheek, the skin under him feeling a tad bit warmer as they continued.  
“Oh! Eunhyuk, right? Oh my God, that was the first time Soo ever had a crush!” Baekhyun smiled, though it was more mocking than warm. He blinked, glancing up at Kyungsoo as Jongdae made a happy noise. His cheeks were slightly red and he was glaring daggers at Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
“Yeah! Now I remember. It was the cutest thing we ever saw. They were standing by the trees in the courtyard, and Kyungsoo looked up at him like-” Jongdae was cut off by Baekhyun.

“Ooh! Lemme do it! Like this, right?” He immediately slouched his shoulders, nervously clasping his hands together as he looked up with a shy smile. Jongdae belted out a loud laugh, letting out an amused ‘ _That's perfect!_ ’ at the same time Kyungsoo sat up. His eyes were practically _swimming_ in irritation, mouth curled down into a deep frown. He reached for the nearest object he could get his hands on; which happened to be one of Chanyeol's volumes of _One Piece_. He immediately chucked the weighty manga towards Baekhyun, the book landing squarely on top of his head. He fell back with an overdramatic squawk, hands clutching his red curls with an exaggerated expression of pain. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes so hard Chanyeol was afraid they'd end up stuck in the back of his head. He settled himself back with a sigh, curling an arm around Chanyeol's shoulders and pulling him close to his chest.

"Here we fucking go." He muttered. ' _Huh?_ '

“Oh no, I've been hit!” Baekhyun wailed, squirming wildly over Kyungsoo's bed; messing up the sheets and knocking his pillows off the edge. Jongdae, after a confused blink, shrugged and decided to play along. He cried out, falling to his knees on the bed while cradling Baekhyun to his chest.  
“No, no! Don't you dare give up on me! You _will_ make it out of this alive, dammit!” He smoothed out Baekhyun's hair, face pulled into fake desperation as Baekhyun pretended to cough. Chanyeol snorted, glancing at Kyungsoo who had his arm thrown over his face.

“Are they, like, serious?” He whispered, a smile tugging at his lips as Jongdae tearfully said goodbye to a ' _dying_ ’ Baekhyun. Kyungsoo let out a long-suffering sigh as he moved his arm to uncover one eye.  
“Unfortunately.” He muttered, glaring at the ceiling as Jongdae continued the act. Chanyeol could only watch, amused and slightly taken by his performance as he ‘ _finished himself off_ ’ with the same manga. He flopped over Baekhyun's body, the manga falling from his fingertips and onto the floor. It was silent for a few moments before Kyungsoo spoke up.  
“Are you two done? Because I'm about five seconds away from throwing your asses to the curb.” He said with such a straight deadpan that Chanyeol couldn't help but giggle into his hand. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun whined in protest.

“Aw, c'mon Soo!”  
“Why’s it gotta be like that? We're just playing’!” They both sat up, Jongdae looking almost apologetic as Baekhyun threw Kyungsoo a pout. His gaze remained nonplussed, an eyebrow raised as he stared at them; almost like he was waiting for them to challenge him.

“ _Fine_ , we'll leave.” Baekhyun huffed, pulling Jongdae up with him as he stood up.  
“We were on our way to pick up some food anyway. You want anything?” Jongdae asked, glancing at both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo shook his head and Jongdae glanced at Chanyeol expectantly.  
“Uh, now that you mention it...can you get me, um, some of those donut sticks from McDonald's?” He suddenly felt ravenous, his stomach aching with hunger. Jongdae gave him a grin as he nodded.  
“Sure thing, puppy boy.” He spluttered at the nickname, cheeks flushing when both Jongdae and Baekhyun cackled loudly.  
"My name is _Chanyeol_ , not puppy boy!" But his protests fell on deaf ears, both men too busy catching their breath and muttering to themselves to notice.  
“Oh my God, his fucking face was _priceless_. That's your new nickname; _puppy boy_.” Baekhyun shot him a wink, eyes moving back and forth between him and Kyungsoo for a moment before turning around.  
“Alright. We better get going before Fannie wakes up. He was pretty upset when he woke up alone last time.” He mumbled. Chanyeol blinked. ' _Fannie? Last time? Does...does he mean Yifan?_ ’ Before he could ask, both Jongdae and Baekhyun slipped out the door. It was quiet for a few moments, Chanyeol still digesting the information he just received as Kyungsoo kept his fingers entangled in his hair.

"...Sorry about them. They can be a real pain in the ass." Kyungsoo muttered, but there was a tiny hint of fondness in his tone as Chanyeol turned his attention to him. The slight smile on his face made him laugh. He wiggled out of Kyungsoo's hold, sitting up high enough to tower over him slightly.  
"I actually thought they were kinda funny." He grinned, straddling Kyungsoo's waist and circling his arms around his neck. Kyungsoo snorted as he looked up at him, hands holding onto his hips firmly.  
"They're funny alright-- _funny_ in the fucking _head_. I swear, they were dropped when they were kids. Well," He amended with a thoughtful tilt of his head.  
"Baekhyun was most likely dropped. Jongdae was probably _nearly_ dropped. He definitely has more self-control than that idiot does." Chanyeol let out a laugh, playing with the hair at the nape of Kyungsoo's neck.  
"You're so mean to your friends." 

"Only when they deserve it." He mumbled, thumbs rubbing circles into the jut of his hips. Chanyeol hummed, burying his face into Kyungsoo's hair as he pushed himself closer. Kyungsoo brushed his nose against one of the hickies decorating Chanyeol's neck, arms wrapping around his waist. He probably should've felt awkward cuddling with Kyungsoo naked, but he felt a warm sort of comfort instead. He craved the heat of Kyungsoo's skin and enjoyed the closeness they shared; bare skin to bare skin. He tightened his arms around his neck, shivering when his blunt nails ran up and down his sides. 

They sat in companionable silence for some time, enjoying each other's company in the quiet calm of their room. Kyungsoo spoke up some ten minutes later, breaking the serene atmosphere and drawing a nervous great from Chanyeol.  
"We should talk." He muttered, and Chanyeol felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. Talk. _The_ Talk. The kinda talk you have when you accidentally do a scene before discussing anything sort of _talk. 'Oh, okay. I can...it's not that bad. We're just...discussing what happened last night_.'  
"Yeah, yeah we should." He said quietly, nerves suddenly settling under his skin. Kyungsoo slowly started to disentangle himself, but Chanyeol stopped him with a whine.

"No, I wanna cuddle some more." He raised his head to give Kyungsoo a pout. He let out a soft snort, his hand coming up to squish his cheek gently.

"No pouting. And we can always cuddle _after_ our talk. C'mon, sweetheart, scoot back." He lightly patted Chanyeol's face, eyes softening when he followed his order with an even bigger pout. Chanyeol felt the butterflies double, and suddenly feeling vulnerable, wrapped a stray blanket around his body. He avoided the quizzical look being sent his way, leaning back against the wall. ' _I don't even know why I'm being weird about this. Discussing the impromptu scene from last night is important._ ' But what he felt was more than nervousness. It was a mix of that and _embarrassment_.

He went into subspace so _easily_ , it kinda freaked him out a little, and it was unfair of him to sink so low and basically thrust himself onto Kyungsoo to deal with. That and...and the way he so effortlessly called him _Daddy_ when he hadn't called anyone that _ever_ was jarring. Kyungsoo wasn't a stranger by any means, but he only knew surface level stuff about him and to get so enamored with the younger to the point where he let his control go was...mind-boggling. To trust someone so fast--so quick in just under three months was honestly to crazy for him. ' _We've only been roommates since August, but I already feel perfectly fine baring my deepest sex fantasies to him. It's only October for fucks sake!_ ' He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he didn't want to believe it was an entirely _bad_ way to feel. So far, Kyungsoo had been nothing but understanding and respectful. 

If anything, _because_ he turned out to be such a good Dom it only made Chanyeol feel worse for his actions. Kyungsoo had taken care of him--taken care of him better than anyone had ever done so before, really--and still wanted to stick around. ' _Even after I fucking got off on his bed. Can't forget that tiny, obscure detail!_ ' He thought, with a small frown, the guilt settling over his mind like a dark cloud. He was trying to figure out a way to apologize properly when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared, baby?" Kyungsoo mumbled into his hair, hands running soothingly down his back.   
"I'm not scared…" He trailed off weakly, curling up against Kyungsoo's chest. He hummed, nails scraping gently across his skin through the blanket.  
"I just...I'm mostly embarrassed of myself. I not only invaded your privacy in a major way-"  
"I already told you it was okay," Kyungsoo muttered, but Chanyeol ignored him.  
"I also went under way too easily and said some embarrassing things and basically pushed the responsibility of taking care of me in that state onto you…" His face felt like it was hot enough to fry an egg, and he tried to keep from squirming when the arms around him tightened.

"You really think you forced...do you think I _didn't_ enjoy last night?" There was a note of incredulity in his voice and Chanyeol hurriedly explained himself.

"No, no! I _know_ you had a great time, I just feel guilty that you had to take care of me like that. You certainly didn't ask to be burdened with me while in subspace…" He stopped himself when his chin was titled up.

"Why do you think you've been a burden? You know I enjoyed last night, so what's the problem?" Chanyeol couldn't look away even if he wanted to, the earnest expression coloring his face, accentuated by his wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows only drawing him in further. Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek, sentences from past lovers appearing in his mind for a split second.

_You get so needy when you...you get like that. It's kinda too much to deal with. Can't you control it?_

_Subspace? Wait, so you're into the whole BDSM shit? Sorry, but I'm not like that, Chanyeol._

_God, you're so annoying, Chanyeol. Go find someone else to deal with your weird kinky shit because I'm done taking care of you._

"I've...I've been told before that I can be a little too much to deal with when I drop." He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but judging by the way Kyungsoo's eyes darkened, he knew he failed. He rushed to smooth it over as fast as possible, though he did feel a warmth settle in his chest from the anger he saw in Kyungsoo's face.  
"But now I know that I-" His words were cut short when slightly chapped lips pressed against his forehead.  
"I don't think you're a burden at all, baby boy," Kyungsoo mumbled, hands cupping his cheeks. He trailed his lips down the bridge of his nose, tracing the apples of his cheeks before resting only millimeters from his lips. Chanyeol felt his heart race, mouth unconsciously parted as he stared into Kyungsoo's soft, warm eyes.  
"In fact, I enjoyed myself a little too much last night. You were so... _soft_ sweetheart; so beautifully needy that I couldn't help but mark up your gorgeous body…" Kyungsoo traced the multiple dark marks scattered along his skin. 

Chanyeol opened and closed his mouth, but no words came to mind. He didn't...he didn't know what to say to that. He always thought his...his neediness was a burden for most of his partners. It was why he refused to drop into subspace often. In fact, he only felt safe enough with Yifan to really let himself go, at least, Yifan _used_ to be the only person. It was...shocking to hear how much he affected Kyungsoo; how much Kyungsoo _enjoyed_ him when he dropped.

"I...no one's ever said that to me before…" He muttered, still awestruck as Kyungsoo scoffed.

"They obviously didn't know how to handle you, sweetheart. You're literally the sweetest little thing I've ever seen, and any normal man wouldn't give you up for the fucking world." Chanyeol couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips, eyes tearing up slightly as he covered his mouth.  
"That was...kind of cheesy." He got out between laughs, watching as Kyungsoo's face turned a light shade of pink.  
"Yeah, and I expect you to keep it between us. I have a reputation to uphold." He muttered, but he was fighting back a smile the entire time. Chanyeol let out another laugh, the butterflies in his stomach disappearing. There was still a small, nagging part of his brain that was worried Kyungsoo was lying, but he ignored it. Now wasn't the time to dwell on his insecurities, not when faced with the possibility that Kyungsoo was different from his previous partners.

"You okay enough to talk?" Chanyeol nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm... feeling better now. Sorry for, uh, being weird before."  
"No worries. Sounds like you had some real jackasses as boyfriends before." He said with a glint of anger in his eyes. Chanyeol shrugged, opting not to comment as he got himself comfortable on his chest.  
"It's all in the past now. But anyway…" He trailed off, sighing when Kyungsoo nodded.

"Okay, how about we start with what caused you to drop so easily? You made it sound like it never happened before."  
"Well... I've only ever trusted myself with Yifan while in subspace." His voice got smaller the more he talked.  
"I...I have to really trust someone in order for me to go under, but...but there's this presence you have that makes me feel safe enough to trust you and you smelled really nice and it made me feel so dizzy, but in a good way! I..I just felt...good with you." His face felt as if it was burning and he tried to ignore the pounding in his chest. He let out a huge word vomit, and it was clear that Kyungsoo was digesting his words.

"You really think I'm...trustworthy?" There was a hint of awe in his bland tone and Chanyeol felt a rush of warmth as he nodded.  
"Yeah. We've been roommates for a while and I've gotten to know you...somewhat. What I've seen, I guess, showed me you would never.." He shrugged helplessly, the words stuck in his throat. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to talk, but he felt oddly vulnerable. Sensing his dilemma, Kyungsoo thankfully moved things along.

"Alright. You said my scent helped you drop. What do you mean by that?"  
"Ye..yeah. I, uh, kinda have a thing for scents. And yours smells really, _really_ good. I'm not into it to an extreme degree--I don't wanna be anywhere _near_ your armpits--but if I were buried in between your thighs I'd probably cream my pants." He blurted without much thinking and his words were rewarded with a startled intake of breath.

"Mhm. What else do you like?" His voice was deeper than before, a rough edge to it that sent pleasant tingles down his spine.

"Um. Pain, obviously. Not like, extreme pain either, but biting, spanking, etc... that's fine. Overstimulation is fun as well. Choking too. And pet names. I like it when you praise me in general. Cum play is also fun for me too, both mine and yours. I, uh, I like calling you...um, D...Daddy too." He cringed as he muttered his last sentence but Kyungsoo squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

"Um...I like bondage? Handcuffs, rope, and collars are toys I play with a lot. I actually own a few pairs of handcuffs, though I don't have rope myself. And, uh, you saw the collar I had before but I have more. And I like it when you, uh, get rough. You can pull my hair or choke me harder next time. And I like it when I see bruises and marks on my skin too. I don't want you to outright _beat_ me, but...if you manhandle me a bit, I'd be fine with it. Oh and apparently I have a tiny bit of exhibitionist in me? Being watched kinda gets me going too, sometimes." He knew he was rambling at this point, but he couldn't exactly help it. Discussing his kinks with Yifan was one thing; telling them to _Kyungsoo_ was an entirely different matter that made him feel more than nervous. 

"What don't you like?"   
He thoughtfully pressed his eyebrows together, puckering his lips before answering.  
"Watersports. No pee, shit or blood at all. I don't like pet play, and I'm not really interested in being blindfolded either."  
"Temperature play? Wax and stuff like that."  
"Eh, maybe? I've never really had an interest in that to be completely honest with you." Kyungsoo nodded, frowning to himself for a moment before he spoke up again.  
"What about ageplay? You called me Daddy but do you ever feel like you regress?" He vehemently shook his head.  
"No, I don't wanna go too deeply into that. To be completely honest with you," He stuttered a bit.   
"It's..last night was the first time I've called someone...Daddy." Kyungsoo let out a small noise of surprise but otherwise kept silent. The silence was grating on his nerves, so he decided to question him on his tastes too.

"What, um. What are you into?" He tilted his head back, inhaling sharply when Kyungsoo's fingers slid into his hair. His grip was firm but loose, holding on to the light strands with an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm into most of the things you described, although the scent stuff is new. Watersports is a definite hard no as well. Pain is something I enjoy giving, as well as praise. Bondage has _always_ been a personal favorite of mine, and I'd like to call myself a sort of expert when it comes to tying people up. I imagine we could have so much fun with the different materials I have." His words made a soft exhale exit Chanyeol's mouth, something he knew wasn't missed by the way Kyungsoo's slight smirk widened. He continued on like he didn't notice.  
"Humiliation and degradation is also something I enjoy; giving not receiving. How do you feel about receiving that?"

"Like...mean degradation..?"

"Possibly."

Chanyeol frowned. "N..not really. I don't...I don't like _mean_ humiliation. But, um, if...if it's a mix of praise and degradation, that'd...that'd be okay." That got him a raised eyebrow, but there was a teasing curl to Kyungsoo's lips as the hand in his hair tightened.

"Oh? Care to give an example?" Chanyeol shivered when he brought his face closer, tugging him up by his hair. Heat began to twist in his stomach, his pulse thinking faster as he stared into Kyungsoo's darkened eyes.

"Like…" He swallowed, wetting his lips as he stared at Kyungsoo from under his lashes. "It'd be okay if...if you called me Daddy's Little slut while choking me on your cock." Kyungsoo hissed out a small ' _fuck_ ' before smashing their lips together. Chanyeol moaned, his mouth falling slack as he clutched Kyungsoo's shoulders. He messily slipped his tongue past Chanyeol's lips, exploring the backs of his teeth and the roof of his mouth as his fingers twisted roughly in his hair. He let out a high pitched keen, pressing himself closer as his cock twitched to life.

"Shit. Okay, okay, wait." Kyungsoo groaned, separating himself from Chanyeol by pulling his head away. He let out a whine, giving him a pout as Kyungsoo caught his breath.  
"We're supposed to be talking about yesterday."

"Yeah, we _did_. We discussed last night good enough; our likes, our dislikes, why I dropped. I think we've done a decent job, right?" He opted for his puppy eyes, more than willing to continue with their makeout session rather than talk anymore. Kyungsoo snorted, but the glint in his eyes didn't disappear.  
"We have a couple more things to straighten out."

"Like _what_?"

Kyungsoo turned a bit more serious. "Safewords and signals. As well as how you want our relationship to continue." Chanyeol deflated some but nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah those are important."  
"What's the safeword you normally use or do you go by the stoplight method? Do you have any signals?"  
"Um, my safeword is strawberry. When I can't move I use one for ' _okay_ ', two for ' _slow down_ ', and three for ' _stop_ '. But we don't really experiment with bondage anymore, so I usually pinch him when I want him to stop if I can't speak." Kyungsoo hummed.

"Good. So is this just sexual or do you want this to be a 24/7 type of thing?" 

"Um, only sexual. But I wouldn't mind it if you gave me rules to follow when we're out in public." He shrugged, but his face was red and he avoided eye contact with Kyungsoo as he explained himself.

"Look at me." He immediately snapped his attention to his face, blushing when Kyungsoo looked pleased by his obedience.  
"Good boy. What do you mean by rules?"  
"Um, like if you wanted me to act a certain way while we're out. Or if you wanted me to keep silent or quiet. Stuff like that." He shrugged, and he could see the thoughtful look on Kyungsoo's face as he studied Chanyeol.  
"Hmm. Do you mean you wanted to act out a scene in public?"

"Not necessarily. I know I said I was a bit of an exhibitionist, but it doesn't always have to lead to anything more. I just...like the thought of obeying you, but I don't want to do it as a lifestyle. I'm not into the whole Master-slave type of relationship."   
"I see." He mumbled, sitting up slightly to recline back against the pillows.

"Can we go back to kissing now? Are... aren't we done?" He hated that his voice came out whiny but he _seriously_ wanted to kiss Kyungsoo again. His lips were slightly puffy and red and they had felt so _soft_ against own. He frowned and scratched his chin, though Chanyeol could tell he was faking by the slight grin on his face.

"Hmm. I don't know, we could always-" He grunted when Chanyeol fell onto his chest, squirming around while pouting.

" _Please?_ " He begged softly, widening his eyes and sucking on his bottom lip. Kyungsoo's grin faded, replaced by a look filled with heat and want as he placed his thumb on Chanyeol's cheek. He rubbed the skin under his eyes for a moment before he trailed his hand down to the corner of his mouth. His eyelids lowered over his eyes, head gaining a slight fog as the thumb near his mouth pulled his lower lip out from under his teeth.  
"You want a kiss that badly, baby?"  
"Yes, yes, please...Daddy." He breathed out shakily, whimpering when he felt Kyungsoo's dick thicken near his belly button.

"C'mere, sweetheart." But he didn't give let Chanyeol move on his own. He roughly pulled him closer by his shoulders, trailing hot, wet kisses down his throat as he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist. His dick was instantly pressed against the fabric of Kyungsoo's sweatpants and he jerked his hips to find friction. Kyungsoo grunted, squeezing his legs and punishing him with a harsh bite to his shoulder.

"Did I say you could do that?" He warned, voice dangerously low. He shook his head with a whimper, head dropping to Kyungsoo's shoulder as he curled in on himself.  
"No...no I'm sorry Daddy." He whispered, gasping when his head was yanked back. Kyungsoo's expression was perfectly neutral, but his blown pupils gave away his arousal.  
"I know you are, sweetheart. I'll let it slide this time since we haven't laid out any ground rules yet." He leaned in closer, warm breath brushing against Chanyeol's trembling lips.

"But next time you disobey me, I won't go easy on you. Do you understand?"

He nodded as best he could. "Yes, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo hummed but didn't say anything more as he pressed their lips together, using the hold in Chanyeol's hair to guide him throughout the kiss. 

**\-------**

"Hurry up, Yifan! We've got to be there in twenty minutes!" He shouted, slipping on a black leather jacket. He heard a muffled answer in reply come from the bathroom door beside him. He rolled his eyes but he knew not to judge. It was Yifan's first time wearing something as...daring as a skirt in public.

' _Ever since he and those two got together, he's been wearing skirts more often in his apartment. It's not a bad look on him, but...fishnets are a new addition._ ' He thought, sliding in his silver studs as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd gone light with the makeup, outlining his eyes in liner and smearing his lips in pink lip gloss. He kept his hair down--which he recently dyed red--though he ran his fingers through it to give him the 'messy bed-head' he knew he pulled off well. 

' _Paired with the mesh shirt and black skinny jeans, I look like a fake punk._ ' He grinned a little, running a hand over his abs through the mesh muscle shirt he wore. Yifan wasn't the only one stepping outside of his comfort zone tonight, as his nipple rings were out on full display--never mind that it was in the middle of November and temperatures had recently started dropping.

"Hmm, necklace or no necklace?" He frowned, looking over the desk. He wasn't in his dorm--opting to change at Yifan's to keep their outfits a secret--but Yifan had a collection of jewelry that made him jealous. He paused when he noticed a choker sitting near one thin, silver chain. The choker was spiked and looked like it'd be a semi-tight fit around his neck. He smirked. ' _Soo's gonna go fucking crazy when he sees me_.'

He felt a little mean for blindsiding Kyungsoo with his look, but he couldn't deny that it also made him feel smug. Only _he_ could knock Kyungsoo out of his normal blank expression and placid mood. ' _Well, in the sexual sense. Baekhyun seems to get on Kyungsoo's nerves like no tomorrow._ ' He'd just finished sliding the choker on when he heard the door open. He eagerly spun around and his mouth fell open when he spotted Yifan.

He'd decided not to dye his hair silver, and instead let it grow out. Normally he had it pulled back into a bun, as his long hair got in the way of his everyday life. But now he let it tumble freely down his neck, the ends stopping right at the base. His bangs were long enough to cover his eyes now, one side tucked behind his ear while the other hid his right eye. A large, pink sweater hung on his lean frame, the sleeves slipping past his knuckles and the end stopping in the middle of his thighs. Instead of the skirt he was expecting, there was a pair of leather shorts that peeked out from underneath the sweater. The rest of his pale skin was hidden behind a pair of black fishnets, matching pink converse completing his outfit.

"It...it looks weird, doesn't it?" He said softly, eyebrows pushing together as he lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Chanyeol shook his head rapidly.

"No! Fan, it looks great. I just...I thought you said you wanted to wear your purple skirt? The one with the ruffles?" His face instantly erupted into a fierce blush. He filed with the end of his sleeve as he made his way over to the dresser, still not meeting his eyes as he picked up a plain black choker. He waited a beat as he clasped it around the hollow of his throat.

"Um...I couldn't use it." He whispered as he swiped clear gloss over his lips, applying a bit of mascara and smearing glittery pink eyeshadow on. Chanyeol frowned, but finished up his own outfit by grabbing his combat boots from the corner. He plopped down on a nearby chair, sliding on his boots as he stared at Yifan's back.

"Why not?"

"Baek...well, he got a little too enthusiastic last night when he found me trying it on." He sighed out, but there was a touch of fondness to his voice as he turned to face Chanyeol. He blanched at the information but chuckled nonetheless.

"Did he get cum on it or something?" Yifan's sudden choke answered his question.

"Oh my God, that's so fucking hilarious!" He snorted, catching the tube of lip gloss Yifan threw at his face.

"No, it fucking isn't! Do you know how hard it is to get cum stains out of clothes? I'm gonna have to scrub that skirt to get it clean." He groaned, huffing when his bangs fell back into his eyes. Chanyeol shook his head, grin splitting his face wide as he continued laugh.

"Are you done laughing at me? We should really go now." He crossed his arms, watching Chanyeol with an unimpressed look as he tried to control his laughter. He wheezed out another breath before nodding.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

The way to Minseok's--Jongdae's older brother--house was a fifteen-minute ride by bus. ' _Damn, we might be a little late then._ ' He sighed, leaning his head against the window. He winced as the bus went over a particularly harsh bump, jostling the silicone plug nestled in his ass. ' _It's been two weeks since we've last played together. I'm getting him to fuck me, one way or another._ ' He clenched his fist when another bump made his head knock against the glass, waving off the concerned look Yifan sent his way. 

"I'm fine." He said, but the sound of his voice was lost to him as his music blared in his ears. High-pitched guitar riffs, the steady beat of a drum set and the musician's throaty vocals served as background noise, his eyes boredly watching the buildings sweep by until they merged into smaller homes and clumps of trees. It didn't take much time once they traveled off campus--Yifan had his own apartment but technically, the complex was still on school property--and soon, they were let off the bus.

"Which way?" He asked, waiting for Yifan to check his phone. He held in his shiver as a stray breeze blew over him, his nipples hardening underneath his mesh shirt as he rubbed his biceps. He glanced over at Yifan as he scanned his eyes over his phone screen, seemingly unbothered by the wind and the cold. ' _Fucking vampire doesn't even feel the cold._ ' He snorted, watching as Yifan absently chewing on his bottom lip.

"Go...left, then walk until you see house number zero-nine-nine." He instructed, following Chanyeol as his fingers flew over his keyboard. He opened his mouth to question him, but the shy smile on his face spoke volumes. ' _They're so cute. You would think they'd be one of those freaky couples, but they're all surprisingly soft._ ' He looked away with a smile, humming softly as he let his arms sway. 

Usually having something as uncomfortable as a plug would have him walking funny, but he's gotten used to having plugs up his ass while he went about his day. It was one of Kyungsoo's favorite rewards and punishments to give him. Though, they were mostly rewards for good behavior rather than punishments. ' _I like following orders too much for me to enjoy punishments anyway. That and Kyungsoo's way too mean when he disciplines me._ '

"Hey, I think this is the place." He muttered, gripping Yifan's wrist to pull him back when he nearly walked past. He lifted his head, shooting Chanyeol a confused look before glancing at the mailbox number. Zero-nine-nine.

"Ah, thanks. Sorry, but Dae was in a heated debate with Baek about my outfit, and..." He shrugged with a wave of his hand, an embarrassed smile stretching his lips. Chanyeol snorted.

"No, I bet that'd be funny to see. C'mon, now I wanna see how they'll react to you." He linked their arms and enthusiastically herded Yifan towards the wine colored door. Ignoring his muttered complaints, he rang the doorbell and waited. It took a few moments--he could hear music thumping, people talking and laughing and he figured the sound of the doorbell was lost--but eventually, the door opened. The man who answered it was shorter than both of them, pink hair suspiciously ruffled and silk shirt unbuttoned. ' _He looks like he was interrupted._ ' He thought with a smirk.

"Welcome. You must be Chanyeol and Yifan, right?" The man welcomed them with a cordial smile, though there was a pinch between his eyebrows that gave away his annoyance.

"Yeah, nice to meet you…?"  
"Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon."   
"You're...you're Jongdae's other brother?" Yifan squeaked and Junmyeon's slight frown softened. His smile was more genuine as he leaned against the door.  
"Yes, and he's told me a lot about you."  
"G..good things I hope." He stuttered out. And while watching Yifan act all skittish around Junmyeon was funny, he really wanted to see Kyungsoo. His eagerness must've shown on his face because Junmyeon laughed quietly and jerked his head.

"Your boyfriend is in the living room, trying his best to ignore the nuisance that is Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol laughed, giving Junmyeon a smile before scooting past him. He didn't bother to pay much attention to their home, although he absently noted it was _really_ nice looking, and focused on moving as fast but as carefully as possible. There were people lingering in the halls, and he didn't want to cause a scene by accidentally bumping into someone. 'Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo.' His mind screamed at him, and while he may have been a little too excited, he didn't hold it against himself. 

They were roommates so they saw each other every day, but it had been the end of semester--which meant finals week, which meant he had to cram, which meant no dick from his really hot boyfriend. They barely had time to even have a proper conversation, let alone fuck. ' _But now that finals are over and the semester is done...we have ample time to spend together._ ' He thought with an excited grin, walking through the living room doorway.

It didn't take long to spot Kyungsoo, as he was one of the few dressed in all black. A blank stare was on his face as Baekhyun leaned against him, chattering loudly about his Biology final, it sounded like. ' _Trust Baekhyun to be the loudest one at the party, including even the music itself_.' He thought with a snicker.

Jongdae was on the other side of him, thumbing at his phone with a hand resting on Baekhyun's thigh. He stifled a giggle as he watched Kyungsoo dully nod along, swishing his red cup around as he leaned his cheek on his fist. He wanted to keep his outfit a surprise, but before he could sneak over, Kyungsoo glanced his way. It took a moment for him to register Chanyeol, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened slightly.

The look on surprise quickly melted off, his gaze turning heated as he slowly let his eyes travel down Chanyeol's body. He couldn't stop the shiver that rattled his body, warmth twisting his gut as Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun off. The shorter male whined, giving him a pout as he looked where he was looking. He glanced at Chanyeol's outfit and gave him a thumbs up. His eyes flitted over to his side and his mouth parted in surprise at what he saw. ' _I was right. His reaction is fucking hilarious_.' He grinned, glancing over at Yifan's shy expression. 

He looked back over, curious to see Jongdae's reaction. His attention was silent on Yifan, phone loosely held in his palm as he cocked his head to the side. His eyes glittered with something dark, lips curled into a smirk as he ran his eyes over Yifan. He pouted a little. ' _Well, that was kinda boring. I guess I expected him to be calmer, but still._ ' He caught Kyungsoo's eye again, smirking when he stood up.

"How'd your chat with Junmyeon go." He turned his head slightly but didn't break eye contact with Kyungsoo--who was now approaching him with a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"Good. He's actually a really nice guy, if not a bit corny." Yifan mumbled with a laugh, though the sound of the music slightly drowned him out. He hummed, but it was distracted. Kyungsoo was getting closer and Chanyeol could feel himself thrum in excitement. He knew he was being extremely obvious as he kept staring at an approaching Kyungsoo, so when Yifan sighed he didn't really think much of it. 

"I'll just...leave you to it then, Channie." He said, patting his back before heading over to the couch. He didn't see what happened, but judging by the sudden catcalls the other guests let out, he guessed Baekhyun immediately pounced on Yifan. 

"Hi." He mumbled, suddenly feeling shy underneath Kyungsoo's deep stare. He grinned in response, lips forming a familiar heart shape and teeth peeking out from under. His heart stuttered and before he knew it, he had wrapped Kyungsoo up in a hug. He buried his face into his hair, shivering when his hands curled around the belt loops of his jeans.

"I missed you." He said, pressing himself closer. Kyungsoo sighed, his warm breath brushing against his neck.

"I missed you too, baby boy," Chanyeol whined high in his throat, breathing in Kyungsoo's shampoo deeply. His mind grew slightly foggy, thoughts dwindling down to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only. They stayed pressed together for a few moments, but their hug soon ended.

"C'mon. Follow me." He murmured, pulling back. Chanyeol didn't want to let go but obediently removed himself. Before he could ask where they were going, Kyungsoo was already leading him out of the living room and farther into the house. They passed by many people on their way to the stairs, and he felt more than a few people give him looks. Every time they did, the hand on his wrist tightened and Kyungsoo's footsteps grew heavier. He hid a smile as he followed him up a flight of stairs, blinking when they stopped at a door just to the right of the top.

"Soo?" But he was ignored, Kyungsoo opening the door and dragging him inside without making a sound. He was pushed towards the bed and he stumbled his way over, watching as he closed and locked the door.

"Whose room is this?" He asked, trying again for some form of verbal response.

"Mine." He frowned but before he could question him more, he was silenced by the dark look on his face. He swallowed deeply when Kyungsoo slowly walked towards him, hands casually hanging in his pockets. ' _Are we...are we gonna play here?_ ' He tried not to fidget, waiting for him to stop in front of his legs. He bowed his head, keeping his eyes on the tips of his shoes as Kyungsoo continued to stand without speaking. It was silent for a few moments before a warm, calloused hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up.

"Do you want to play tonight, baby?" He asked, face an unreadable mask. Chanyeol wetted his lips before responding, voice as low as a whisper.  
"Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess?s=09) [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess)


End file.
